


Bruder Meredith

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Play, Canon-Typical Violence, Deutsch | German, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Religion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruder Meredith hat einen schwierigen Patienten, der noch dazu vom Sheriff gesucht wird. Schon bald ist er tiefer in die Auseinandersetzungen verstrickt, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Und das alles nur, weil er John Sheppard helfen wollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruder Meredith

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Historisch ist die Geschichte ungefähr so akkurat wie viele Historienfilme. Sprich, wenn es nötig war, habe ich mir künstlerische Freiheiten erlaubt. ; )  
> 2\. Falls jemand den Zölibat für eine gute Idee hält, wird sie/er an der Geschichte wahrscheinlich nicht viel Freude haben.   
> 3\. Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara!

England, 1277

„Bruder Meredith!“ Völlig außer Atem stoppte der kleine Mönch neben dem Stehpult seines Klosterbruders. „Ihr müsst sofort mitkommen!“   
„Schsch.“ Mit einer wegscheuchenden Handbewegung machte der Angesprochene klar, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte.   
Der Mönch, der umständlich seine Kutte wieder gerade zog, die vom Laufen etwas aus der Form geraten war, sagte noch einmal eindringlich: „Es ist dringend!“  
Bruder Meredith schaute auf, seufzte und legte die Schreibfeder zur Seite. „Was gibt es denn, das nicht warten kann, bis ich ins Refektorium komme?“ Man konnte sicher sein, ihn dort anzutreffen. Er mochte ja sonst manchmal die Zeit vergessen und das Schlagen der Glocken zum Gebet nicht immer hören, aber er vergaß niemals, sich rechtzeitig zu den Mahlzeiten einzufinden. 

Bruder Radek beugte sich verschwörerisch vor, und obwohl niemand sonst in der kleinen Kammer war, in der Bruder Meredith alte Handschriften kopierte, flüsterte er. „Robin Hood ist unten, er ist wieder einmal angeschossen worden.“   
„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass er nicht Robin heißt?“   
„Aber die Leute nennen ihn so!“  
„Die Leute glauben auch, dass zu oft waschen ungesund ist!“ Bruder Meredith schnaubte verächtlich. „Und nur, weil es etliche Balladen von einem wild in der Gegend herumrennenden Geächteten gibt, der vor gut hundert Jahren ebenfalls die Reichen bestohlen und den Armen geholfen hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass der …“  
„Kommst du jetzt, oder willst du ihn verbluten lassen?“, unterbrach der schmächtige Mönch den Redefluss des anderen.   
„Ich komme ja schon“, grummelte Bruder Meredith und suchte aus einem Regal eine kleine Kiste aus, die neben einigen dicken Folianten stand. Er drückte seinem Glaubensbruder noch zwei Fläschchen und ein großes Leinentuch in die Hand, dann eilten sie auch schon durch die hohen, schmucklosen Gänge des Wohntrakts.

Dieser Teil des Klosters spiegelte die gottgefällige Armut wider, die fast allen Orden gemein war. Die Kirche jedoch, in der auch Messen für die Bevölkerung gehalten wurden, war reich ausgeschmückt und bewahrte außerdem den größten Schatz des Klosters auf: Ein Stofffetzen verblichenen, blauen Leinentuchs, das einst der heiligen Muttergottes höchstpersönlich gehört hatte. Es bescherte dem Kloster reichliche Pilgerströme, die Abt Woolseys Kassen erfreulich füllten. 

Die beiden Brüder eilten durch den Kreuzgang und achteten darauf, dass niemand sie sah, denn der Mann namens ‚Robin Hood’ war von Sheriff Acastus Kolya für vogelfrei erklärt worden. Jeder, der ihm half, ihm Unterkunft gewährte oder sonst wie beistand, lief Gefahr, sich in den Kerkern des Sheriffs wiederzufinden. 

Wenn Bruder Meredith dennoch half, so handelte er nicht nur aus reiner Menschenliebe, die einem Mönch gut angestanden hätte, sondern ihn trieben noch weitere Beweggründe. Erstens half er jedem, der gegen den Sheriff war, auf den er einen wenig christlichen, tiefen Hass verspürte, seit der ihn mit einem Messer so am Arm verletzt hatte, dass er Sorge gehabt hatte, den Arm nie wieder benutzen zu können. Zweitens hatte er Respekt vor der Größe und der Kraft des Gesetzlosen und schon deshalb würde er jedem seiner Ansinnen nachkommen und zum Dritten wurde Ronon Hood, denn so hieß ‚Robin Hood’ wirklich, für gewöhnlich von einem Gefährten namens John Sheppard begleitet.

Und für Sheppard hätte Meredith alles getan, seit der ihm vor drei Jahren mal einen Stapel wundervoller Bücher mitgebracht hatte, die alle auf dem Index der Kirche standen, und deshalb logischerweise nicht zum Bestand der Klosterbibliothek zählten. Obwohl Meredith – der von Neugierde geplagt wurde – argumentiert hatte, man müsste die Schriften der Feinde der Kirche lesen, um sie besser zu verstehen, war Abt Woolsey in diesem Fall anderer Ansicht gewesen. 

Bruder Radek hielt die schwere Eichentür auf, die in den Weinkeller führte. Meredith schlüpfte durch und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Augen an das Halbdunkel gewöhnten. Bruder Radek schob sich an ihm vorbei und bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. Hinter ein paar Weinfässern verborgen, hockte Ronon auf dem Fußboden und hielt sich die Schulter. Zwischen seinen Fingern sickerte langsam Blut hindurch, das auch schon seine Kleidung durchtränkt hatte. 

„Bruder Meredith“, presste er sich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ab. „Habt Ihr was zur Blutstillung mitgebracht?“   
„Selbstverständlich.“ Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr könnt ja keine Besuche machen, bei denen ich Euch nicht verarzten muss.“ Er kniete sich neben Ronon und bedeutete ihm, die Hand von der Wunde zu nehmen. „Wo ist übrigens John?“   
„Seht erst mal zu, dass Ihr die Blutung stoppt“, knurrte ihn Ronon an.   
„Ist ihm was passiert?“, fragte er alarmiert.   
„Gleich! Eins nach dem anderen.“ Ronons Tonfall war deutlich schärfer geworden, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass Meredith soeben den provisorischen Verband von der Wunde entfernte und es wieder stärker zu bluten begann. 

Meredith biss deutlich sichtbar die Zähne zusammen, zog die Laterne näher und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er ließ sich von Bruder Radek die Fläschchen anreichen, um die Wunde zu reinigen. Er pulte mit einer Pinzette noch ein paar Holzsplitter des Pfeils, den Ronon schon selbst rausgezogen hatte, heraus. Mit einer krummen Nadel und einer Tiersehne vernähte er zum Schluss die Wunde mit fünf Stichen und strich eine Paste aus Blutweiderich auf.   
„Wofür ist das?“, erkundigte sich Ronon.   
„Das stillt die Blutung und hilft, dass sich die Wunde nicht entzündet“, erklärte Bruder Meredith, der gerade die Enden des Verbands festzog.   
„Werde ich die Schulter wieder ohne Beeinträchtigung benutzen können?“   
„Wenn es sich nicht entzündet, ja. Ich habe keine durchtrennten Sehnen gefunden. Ihr habt riesiges Glück gehabt.“   
„Hat sich nicht so angefühlt“, grummelte der andere Mann. 

Meredith wischte sich die blutigen Hände ab und fragte: „Was ist nun mit John?“   
„Sheppard ist der zweite Grund, warum ich hier bin. In dem Gefecht mit Sheriff Kolya ist er gefangen genommen worden und sitzt jetzt …“   
„Ist er verletzt?“, unterbrach Meredith.   
„Ja.“ Ronon nickte. „Keine Ahnung wie schwer. Kolya hat ihn wegtragen lassen.“   
Meredith bohrte Ronon einen Zeigefinger in die Brust „Wir müssen etwas tun!“   
Mit einem leicht genervten Lächeln erklärte Ronon: „Deshalb bin ich hier.“ 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johns Kopf dröhnte. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber das gelang ihm nur bei einem, das andere war vollständig zugequollen. Schemenhaft konnte er kahle Wände ausmachen, aber es war zu dunkel, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Er lag auf dem Boden und es war verdammt kalt. Er konnte seine Zähne klappern hören. Er war ... er war … oh, verflucht, er war in den Händen von Acastus Kolya! 

Schlagartig kam die Erinnerung zurück. Ein Überfall auf einen Goldtransport des Sheriffs. Es war zu einem Scharmützel gekommen. Ronon war angeschossen worden und vom Pferd gestürzt. Verwirrung … und … irgendetwas, ein Stein, ein Knüppel, hatte ihn an der Schläfe getroffen und dann war er erst wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen, als er an einen Stuhl gefesselt wurde. Kolya hatte versucht, aus ihm herauszubekommen, wo Ronons Hauptquartier war, aber er hatte nichts gesagt. Kein Wort. Das erklärte wohl, warum ihm jetzt alles weh tat und nicht nur seine Schläfe.

Selbst das Atmen schmerzte, und John erinnerte sich an die Boxhiebe, die ihm wohl ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatten. Aber das war zu verkraften. So lange er noch alle Gliedmaßen hatte, Augen, Ohren, Familienjuwelen – ja, dem Herrn sei gedankt – alles schien noch dran zu sein, wie seine kleine Überprüfung bestätigte. Nun, wenn er noch lebte, hieß dass wohl, dass Kolya ihn als Faustpfand einsetzen wollte. Irgendetwas von Ronon erpressen wollte. 

Da konnte er nicht einfach tatenlos drauf warten. John versuchte sich an der Wand zum Sitzen hochzuschieben und eine heftige Welle von Übelkeit überrollte ihn. Keine gute Idee. Und erst jetzt stellte John fest, dass er nach Erbrochenem stank, er musste seinen Magen also schon früher entleert haben, gnädigerweise konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Und glücklicherweise war er nicht daran erstickt. John presste die unverletzte Gesichtshälfte gegen den kühlen Boden und langsam ebbte die Übelkeit ab. 

John hasste es, sich hilflos wie ein neu geschlüpftes Küken zu fühlen. Da zu liegen und der Dinge zu harren, die da kamen, war so gar nicht seine Sache. Er würde sich jetzt noch ein paar Atemzüge ausruhen und dann … da war doch ein Geräusch an der Tür! John spürte, wie sich alles bei ihm verkrampfte, sein Körper sich sprungbereit machte, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. 

„Da isser, wenn’sen wirklich sehn woll’n“, sagte eine männliche Stimme und jemand spuckte auf den Boden. Bestimmt der Wärter.  
„Ja, danke.“ Eine weibliche Stimme, sehr kultiviert, antwortete: „Bruder Meredith wird ihn jetzt untersuchen, denn wir wollen ja nicht, dass er uns wegstirbt, bevor der Sheriff hat, was er will.“   
Bruder Meredith? Er kannte nur eine Person, die so hieß. Hatten sie wirklich nach dem Mönch geschickt, der als sehr bewandert in den Heilkünsten galt und der ihm auch schon ein paar Mal geholfen hatte? Stand der Gottesmann jetzt in den Diensten des Sheriffs? Und wer war die Frau, die da sprach? 

Eine Laterne wurde entzündet und der Wärter verkündete: „Ich warte dann ma’ draußen.“   
„Danke sehr“, sagte die Frau. 

John spürte eine Hand, die sanft durch seine Haare glitt und Bruder Meredith stellte über seinen Kopf hinweg fest: „Er hat keine weiteren Kopfverletzungen, nur die an der Schläfe.“ Die Hände wanderten behutsam weiter über seinen Körper und tasteten ihn ab.  
John drehte ganz langsam ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite, um die Frau anzuschauen.   
„Ich bin Elizabeth Weir. Ronon schickt mich. Wir werden Euch jetzt hier herausbringen. Könnt Ihr Euch aufrichten?“ 

Elizabeth Weir? Ja, Ronon hatte den Namen ein paar Mal erwähnt, John erinnerte sich. Lady Weir war die Frau von Simon Weir, einem Gefolgsmann des Sheriffs. Er wusste gar nicht, dass sie auf ihrer Seite stand.   
„Ich kann mich aufrichten“, versicherte er. Denn wenn sie hier waren, um ihn zu retten, dann würde er, verdammt noch mal, sich wenigstens hinsetzen können!   
„Nichts gebrochen, aber etliche Abschürfungen, Schnitte, Brandwunden und Blutergüsse, er ist mit Sicherheit gefoltert worden“, verkündete Bruder Meredith.

Das hätte ihm John auch mitteilen können. Gerade als er das laut sagen wollte, ergriff Elizabeth seinen einen Arm, der Mönch fasste ihn unter den anderen Arm und John konnte nur noch mit aller Gewalt dagegen ankämpfen, sich zu übergeben. Aber irgendwie stand er dann einen Augenblick später sogar aufrecht, schwer auf die beiden anderen gestützt. Sein Geist arbeitete langsam wie eine Schnecke und verspätet stellte er fest, dass sie ihm bereits das schmutzige Hemd über den Kopf zogen. Was …? Halb lehnten sie ihn gegen die Wand, halb stand er aus eigener Kraft und sie kleideten ihn in etwas, das wunderbar frisch gewaschen roch und John ließ sie machen. 

Erst als sie ihm auch noch ein Oberkleid anzogen, stellte John fest, dass das alles viel zu lang war und bis auf den Boden reichte. „Das ist nicht richtig“, stellte er benommen fest. „Das ist für eine Frau.“  
„Genau“, bestätigte Bruder Meredith ungerührt. „Jetzt noch der Surkot“, meinte er, während Elizabeth mithalf, ihm ein weiteres, ärmelloses Gewand überzuziehen. „Und wir sind fertig.“

Sollte das ihr hirnrissiger Plan sein, ihn hier hinaus zu schmuggeln? Als Frau?  
Aber … „Wird die Wache nicht …?“, fragte er an Elizabeth gewandt und vergaß, was er fragen wollte, als er feststellte, dass sie nur noch ein langes, weißes Unterkleid trug. John schaute an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er jetzt ihr blaues Oberkleid mit dem dunkelroten Surkot trug.   
Während er noch versuchte zu überlegen, was das bedeutete, setzte sie ihre Haube ab. Ein weißer, mit einem breiten Kinnband versehener Schleier, mit sehr viel Stoff, der … der seine Haare bedecken würde und auch einen Teil seines Gesichts, wenn er es geschickt anstellte.  
„Ihr … Oh, ich soll statt Eurer das Gefängnis verlassen?“, fragte er ungläubig. „Das geht doch nicht. Das ist viel zu gefährlich.“   
„Das muss klappen“, verkündete der Mönch fest. „Alles hängt davon ab, dass Ihr es auf halbwegs eigenen Beinen bis zum Ausgang schafft. Könnt Ihr das?“   
„Ich … Aber wir können doch nicht …“  
„Könnt Ihr das?“, wiederholte Meredith unerbittlich.   
„Ich werde es versuchen.“ 

„Mir wird schon nichts passieren.“ Elizabeth bändigte seine Haare mit einem Stoffstreifen, ehe sie ihm die Haube aufsetzte und den Schleier ins Gesicht zog. „Ihr braucht nur nervös schluchzen, wenn Ihr an der Wache vorbei kommt. Bruder Meredith wird für Euch beide sprechen“, trug sie John auf. Sie zeigte auf ihr Kinn, und ehe John ganz wusste, was sie wollte, holte Bruder Meredith aus und schlug so fest zu, dass sie leicht taumelte.   
Als nächstes fesselte er ihre Hände mit einem Strick. „Nicht zu fest?“, erkundigte der Mönch sich besorgt.   
„Es soll schließlich echt aussehen“, zuckte Elizabeth mit den Schultern.   
Er stopfte ihr etwas von dem Leinen als Knebel in den Mund und half ihr, sich auf den Boden zu legen. Dann ergriff er Johns Arm und hakte ihn unter. „Raus hier.“ 

John wollte protestieren, aber schon beim ersten Schritt fürchtete er, er würde ohnmächtig werden, doch Meredith hatte erstaunlich viel Kraft und hielt ihn aufrecht.   
„Bis zum Tor“, flüsterte der Kirchenmann. „Bis zum Tor, dann könnt Ihr meinetwegen umkippen, verstanden?“   
„Verstanden.“ 

John setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und alles um ihn herum schlingerte. Bruder Merediths Arm war das einzige, das er spüren konnte, sehen konnte, fühlen konnte – alles andere verschwamm in einem Nebel aus Schmerz, Schwärze und unverständlichen Geräuschen, die in seinen Ohren wie Fanfarenstöße dröhnten. Er blieb stehen, wenn der Mönch stehen blieb, er ging weiter, wenn der ihn weiter zog. Er wusste nicht, ob sie voran kamen oder nicht, er konnte nicht denken, nichts sagen, er musste all seine Kräfte einsetzen, um sich nicht einfach in das verlockende, samtweiche Schwarz fallen zu lassen, das immer näher kam, ihn immer mehr einhüllte. 

Bis es schlussendlich über ihm zusammenschlug.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith tupfte Sheppards Stirn ab. Dem Allmächtigen sei Dank, das Fieber war in der Nacht zurückgegangen und wenn Sheppard jetzt aufwachte, würde er hoffentlich wieder bei klarem Verstand sein. 

Als hätte der andere Mann seine Überlegungen gespürt, flatterten seine Augenlider, dann öffnete er seine Augen und sagte mit krächzender Stimme: „Ich habe Durst.“  
Wie sehr hatte Meredith darauf gewartet, wieder einen verständlichen Satz zu hören und nicht die Schreie und das Stöhnen im Fieberdelirium. „Das ist hervorragend!“ Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht und rieb begeistert seine Hände gegeneinander, ehe er nach einem Becher griff und ihn an Sheppards Lippen setzte.

John trank einige Schlucke, dann sagte er leise: „Danke.“ Seine Augen blickten sich im Zimmer um. Der Boden war mit frischem Stroh bedeckt. Es gab einen Tisch mit Stühlen, eine gemauerte Feuerstelle, auf der etwas kochte, ein paar Regale, eine Truhe und das breite Bett, in dem er lag. Es war sehr einfach, aber sauber und deshalb fragte er: „Sind wir hier im Kloster?“ 

„Nein.“ Meredith setzte noch einmal den Becher an Johns Lippen, dann antwortete er: „Wir sind hier in einem kleinen Häuschen, das Ronon, dem Grafen von Dex gehört – aber das wisst Ihr ja wahrscheinlich schon.“ Meredith war ziemlich erstaunt gewesen, zu erfahren, dass der verehrte Volksheld und Räuber dem Adel angehörte und laut seiner Frau Amelia noch nicht von seinem letzten Kreuzzug zurück war, während er in Wahrheit dem Sheriff das Leben schwer machte und es für einige Bedürftige erleichterte.

„Das mit dem Grafen – ja. Das mit dem Häuschen – nein.“ John warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.   
„Das hatte ich mir fast gedacht“, grummelte Meredith ein wenig.   
„Wer wohnt hier sonst?“, erkundigte sich John.  
„Zwei Brüder, Jonathan und Daniel. Zwei etwas wunderliche Kauze, die sehr zurück gezogen leben und keinen Kontakt mit ihren Nachbarn pflegen – also ideal für uns.“   
„Was heißt ideal für uns? Und wo sind die Brüder jetzt?“ John versuchte, sich etwas anders   
hinzusetzen.   
Als er dabei das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog, war Meredith sofort an seiner Seite und half ihm. „Die Brüder sind einer Einladung Lady Amelias gefolgt“, antwortete er, während er das Kissen in Sheppards Rücken neu arrangierte. „Die Lady möchte alles über die Bienenzucht lernen, was es zu lernen gibt und ratet mal, wer sich damit gut auskennt?“   
„Äh … wir sind jetzt für die Bienenstöcke der Brüder verantwortlich?“, zog John sofort die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen.   
„Leider.“ Meredith seufzte: „Konnten die niemanden finden, der Fische züchtet?“  
John lachte und Meredith drohte: „Sobald Ihr wieder laufen könnt, wird das Eure Aufgabe werden.“   
„Nein, Ihr sind dann der Fachmann, verehrter Bruder, da will ich Euch dann nicht reinreden.“   
„Ich gehe da nicht einmal ansatzweise in die Nähe“, versicherte der Mönch. „Ich reagiere mit Atemnot auf Bienenstiche, ja, einmal wäre ich fast daran gestorben. Die lieben Tierchen werden jetzt mal zwei, drei Wochen ohne Imker auskommen müssen.“   
John hustete und ließ sich schwer in die Kissen zurücksinken. „Wie lange sind wir schon hier?“, fragte er, als er wieder Luft bekam.   
„Heute ist der vierte Tag.“   
„Ich habe also …?“  
„Drei Tage im Fieberdelirium gelegen. Ja.“ 

Und Meredith wollte nicht daran zurückdenken, wie knapp es zwischendurch gewesen war. Wie verzweifelt er gewesen war, als all seine Heilkünste nichts zu bewirken schienen und Sheppard sich vor Schmerzen gewunden hatte und seine Temperatur einfach nicht hatte sinken wollen. Wie er einen Gott, an den er trotz seines Gelübdes nicht wirklich glaubte, angefleht hatte, den anderen Mann nicht sterben zu lassen.   
Sheppard war für ihn so viel mehr als nur sein Kontakt zur Außenwelt, wenn er mal wieder etwas haben wollte, was es im Kloster nicht gab. Er war im Laufe der Jahre ein Freund geworden. Er brachte nicht nur die Bücher, er brachte – außer bei botanischen Nachschlagwerken – auch seine Meinung dazu mit und sie konnten stundenlang darüber diskutieren, ob Aristoteles Recht gehabt hatte oder ob Platons Höhlengleichnis so bedeutsam war wie viele Abhandlungen postulierten. Sheppard war die wichtigste Person in Merediths Leben – und dass er so gut aussah, dass er Merediths Gedanken auch beim Einschlafen beherrschte, war für den Mönch kein Problem. 

Er hatte den Aufruhr seiner Gefühle wohl deutlicher als gedacht durchscheinen lassen.  
Sheppard interpretierte sie falsch und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich solch eine Bürde war.“ Er drehte sich zur Seite.   
Das konnte Meredith so nicht stehen lassen. Er setzte sich auf den Bettrand, legte John eine Hand an die Wange, bis der ihn wieder anschaute und sagte: „Keine Bürde. Ich habe mich nur so machtlos gefühlt. Keine meiner Arzneien schien zu wirken. Wir wissen noch so vieles nicht, was den menschlichen Körper betrifft. Da gibt es noch so viel zu erforschen – und so viel Aberglauben.“  
„Wenn sich jemand mit Glauben und Aberglauben auskennt …“, versuchte John zu scherzen. 

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig.“ Meredith hielt John noch einmal den Becher mit dem Getränk hin und gähnte.   
John ließ sich davon anstecken und gähnte zwei Mal hintereinander, ehe er noch zwei Schlucke nahm.   
„Austrinken“, drängte Meredith. John musste so schnell es ging wieder zu Kräften kommen, und trinken stand dabei an oberster Stelle.   
Pflichtschuldig leerte John den Becher. „Zufrieden, Bruder?“   
„Ja. Und jetzt rutscht ein Stück zur Seite, wir werden uns ausnahmsweise einmal einen kleinen Mittagsschlaf gönnen.“ Meredith hoffte, dass es jetzt, da Sheppard wieder bei klarem Verstand war, ein etwas erholsamerer Schlaf werden würde, als die letzten Tage und Nächte. Dort war er alle halbe Stunde aufgeschreckt, weil sein Patient im Schlaf sprach, oder vor Schmerzen stöhnte, oder das Fieber gesenkt werden musste, oder, oder, oder … Zwei, drei Stunden ungestörter Schlaf am Stück lockten wie das Paradies auf Erden. 

Sheppard rutschte mit Merediths Hilfe auf die linke Seite des Betts, die an die Wand anschloss, Meredith legte die Kutte ab und stieg mit seinem fast knielangen Unterhemd bekleidet ins Bett, zog die Decke hoch und fast im selben Moment, als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen. 

John wurde wach, als es draußen bereits dunkel zu werden begann. Das war dann ja ein sehr langer ‚Mittagsschlaf’ geworden, dachte er grinsend. Neben ihm schnarchte Bruder Meredith immer noch und sabberte ein wenig aufs Kopfkissen. Der gute Bruder schien einiges an Nachholbedarf zu haben. Aber kein Wunder, wenn er drei Tage lang Tag und Nacht für ihn gesorgt hatte.   
Mit einem Schlag ging John auf, was das noch hieß: Bruder Meredith wurde jetzt wahrscheinlich auch vom Sheriff gesucht! Denn niemand würde ihnen abnehmen, dass er in seinem Zustand Elizabeth in dem Kerker niedergeschlagen hatte und dann den Mönch gezwungen hatte, ihn zu begleiten. Nein, wahrscheinlich gab es jetzt überall schon Steckbriefe mit dem Konterfei von Bruder Meredith! Aber warum hatte er ihm überhaupt geholfen? 

Sicher, es verband sie etwas wie eine lockere Freundschaft, aber nicht mehr. Er brachte dem Mönch dann und wann ein Buch vorbei, der ‚bestellte’ manchmal sogar ganz konkret ein Exemplar, das er gerne hätte, bei ihm, sie plauderten über das Buch, über dies und das und natürlich – nicht zu vergessen – Bruder Meredith behandelte alle seine Blessuren, die er im Kampf gegen den Sheriff davon trug. Warum setzte dieser Mönch jetzt seine ganze Zukunft für ihn aufs Spiel? Hatte Ronon etwas gegen ihn in der Hand und er sich deshalb gezwungen gesehen, mitzugehen? Dann müsste er schnellstens zurückkehren und die Sache aufklären! 

Dazu müsste er natürlich rasch gesund werden und das tat er nicht, wenn er nur im Bett rumlag. John versuchte sich aufzusetzen – und stöhnte laut auf.   
„Was ist?“ Sofort schlug Meredith die Augen auf und schaute ihn besorgt an.   
„Nichts. Ich … ich muss mich erleichtern.“ Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen, wenn er es richtig bedachte.   
„Ja. Natürlich.“ Der Mönch gähnte, rieb sich die Augen und rollte sich aus dem Bett. „Groß oder klein?“ fragte er und hielt eine Flasche und eine Bettpfanne in die Höhe.   
John spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Oh, natürlich, Bruder Meredith hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht nur sein Fieber gesenkt, seine Verbände gewechselt und ihm zu trinken gegeben – er war ihm bei allen Verrichtungen behilflich gewesen. Aber, bei allen Heiligen, es war ein großer Unterschied, ob man dazu im Fieberwahn oder bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Obwohl … Bruder Meredith war ein heilkundiger Mann und er hatte sicher schon mehr als einem Patienten beim Wasserlassen geholfen, versuchte er sich gut zuzureden. „Die Flasche“, brachte John also schließlich heraus. 

Meredith reichte sie ihm an und tapste dann barfuss zur Tür, öffnete sie, ließ frische Luft rein und verkündete mit einem letzten Gähnen: „Ach, habe ich gut geschlafen.“ Er kratzte sich im Schritt, marschierte zum Tisch, goss ein wenig Wasser in eine Schüssel und wusch sich das Gesicht. Dann fragte er John: „Fertig?“   
John konnte sich über soviel Selbstverständlichkeit nur wundern, sagte sich dann aber, dass das vielleicht ein Kloster-Ding war, von dem er keine Ahnung hatte. Er reichte Meredith die Flasche, die der Mönch – immer noch im Hemd – vor der Tür entleeren ging.

Dann endlich zog er seine Kutte wieder über, ging zum Herd und brachte für ihn eine Schüssel mit Brei mit.   
„Haferbrei mit Honig“, verkündete er. „Denn wenn die Brüder von etwas genug haben, dann ist es Honig.“ Er schnalzte genießerisch mit der Zunge.   
„Danke.“ John probierte vorsichtig und stellte dann begeistert fest: „Das schmeckt hervorragend!“   
Meredith holte sich ebenfalls eine Schüssel davon und begann zu löffeln. „Ja, nicht schlecht. Schön süß, so wie ich es mag.“

„Haben die beiden hier noch andere Tiere als Bienen?“, fragte John zwischen zwei Bissen.   
„Ja, ein paar Hühner, zwei Schweine und eine Ziege. Und dann haben wir noch die Taube zu versorgen, die Bruder Radek mir mitgegeben hat.“  
„Eine Taube? Da ist doch nichts dran, Enten sin…“  
„Das ist eine Brieftaube!“, lachte Rodney. „Lasst Bruder Radek bloß nicht hören, dass Ihr sie essen wolltet. Damit kann ich eine Nachricht senden, wenn wir Hilfe benötigen oder aus irgendeinem Grunde mit Ronon oder dem Abt in Kontakt treten wollen.“   
„Guter Plan!“, lobte John anerkennend. „Was gibt es sonst noch hier im Haus?“   
„Einen Gemüse- und Kräutergarten rund ums Haus, in dem ich, jetzt da es Euch besser geht, mal dringend etwas ernten sollte.“   
„Klingt, als wären wir gut versorgt, so lange wir hier sind. Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben?“   
„Bis Ronon uns abholen kommt. Einer seiner Leute hat uns hergebracht, den Wagen aber wieder mitgenommen, weil es zu auffällig gewesen wäre.“ 

John fand es sehr beunruhigend, dass er kein Pferd zur Verfügung hatte. Denn wenn die Häscher des Sheriffs plötzlich hier auftauchten … könnte er ihnen auch mit einem Pferd nicht entkommen, da er es nicht einmal bis in den Stall schaffte, gestand er sich niedergeschlagen ein. Zu Kräften zu kommen war wirklich sein vorrangiges Ziel und so aß er langsam die Schüssel leer, obwohl er schon längst satt war. Und wer hätte gedacht, dass essen so anstrengend war? John merkte, wie ihm schon wieder die Augen zufielen und er hatte nichts dagegen, als Meredith sagte: „Ruht Euch noch ein wenig aus, ich gehe noch die Tiere füttern und werfe mal einen Blick in den Gemüsegarten.“ 

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde, saß Bruder Meredith am Tisch, las im Schein einer Bienenwachskerze in einem dicken Folianten und war sofort an seiner Seite, als er sich räusperte.   
„Ich bin schon wieder eingeschlafen, nicht wahr?“   
„Das Beste, das Ihr in Eurem Zustand machen könnt“, versicherte ihm der Mönch.  
„Ich dachte immer, das wäre ein Aderlass?“   
„Unsinn!“, rief Bruder Meredith aufgebracht und begleitete seine nächsten Worte mit wild rudernden Händen. „Das ist eine absolut falsche Vorstellung! Ich habe die Beobachtung gemacht, dass Leute, die sehr viel Blut durch Aderlässe verlieren, viel schlechter gesunden als solche, denen man diese Tortur erspart. Es ist ein Aberglaube, dass dadurch das kranke Blut ausgespült wird.“   
„Aber …“   
„Kein ‚aber’. Die alten Lehren mögen etwas anderes sagen, aber ich verlasse mich lieber auf meine Beobachtungen.“ Er verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und schaute John herausfordernd an.   
„Hey! Ich beschwere mich wirklich nicht, wenn ich meinen Lebenssaft behalten darf“, wandte John ein und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.   
„Dann ist ja gut.“ Langsam entspannte sich Bruder Meredith. Er klappte seine Lektüre zu, stand auf und stellte fest: „Ich mache uns etwas zu essen.“  
„Klingt gut.“   
„Ich habe ein paar Eier gefunden, ich werde uns eine leichte Eierspeise machen.“ 

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie am Tisch, denn John hatte darauf bestanden, dass er das Bett dazu verlassen wollte. Er sah etwas weiß im Gesicht aus, aber aß eisern alles auf, was Meredith ihm vorsetzte.   
„Schmeckt gut. Lernt man im Kloster kochen?“ John lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.   
„Ja. Leider darf ich mich nicht nur der Abschrift von alten Handschriften und meinen botanischen und medizinischen Studien widmen. Abt Woolsey ist ein Verfechter der Theorie, dass ein Mönch alles können muss. Darum habe ich zwischendurch auch immer wieder Küchendienst und muss auf dem Feld mithelfen.“ Er zog ein Gesicht.  
„Mein Dank geht an den Abt.“ John lächelte, dann wurde er ernst. „Werdet Ihr wieder ins Kloster zurückgehen können, wenn das hier vorüber ist? Oder ist es für das Kloster zu gefährlich?“  
„Ich glaube schon, dass ich zurück kann. Lady Weir hatte offiziell beim Abt angefragt, dass ich sie ins Gefängnis begleiten sollte. Wir stehen offiziell zwar beide etwas als Dummköpfe da, denn Ihr seid tatsächlich geschickt genug gewesen, eines meiner Messer zu stehlen und mich damit zu bedrohen. Lady Weir und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als uns Euren Wünschen zu …“  
„Aber dazu hatte ich doch gar nicht Kraft!“  
„Das weiß der Sheriff ja nicht.“ Rodney lächelte voller Genugtuung. „Der wird glauben müssen, was Lady Weir sagt. Wahrscheinlich ist er wütend, dass wir uns so haben überrumpeln lassen – aber was soll er machen?“ 

John hoffte sehr, dass das so einfach war, wie sie sich das ausgedacht hatten und hoffte, dass es weder für Lady Weir noch Bruder Meredith negative Auswirkungen haben würde. Ein bisschen war er aber beruhigt, dass sie ihn zum ‚Bösen’ gemacht hatten. 

\-------------------------------------------

Es war gegen Mittag und die Sonne brannte vom Himmel. Meredith jätete gerade Unkraut und hackte die Reihen zwischen den gepflanzten Karotten auf, als er einen Blick in seinem Nacken spürte. Eine akute Welle von Panik überflutete ihn. Oh nein, oh nein, man hatte sie gefunden und John war in noch überhaupt keiner Verfassung, um sich zu verteidigen! Was sollte er nur tun? Er atmete tief durch, bis er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Hmm … vielleicht sollte er erst mal schauen, wer ihn beobachtete und wie viele es waren? Langsam, auf das Schlimmste gefasst, drehte er sich um und blinzelte.   
Nein, da war kein Zweifel möglich, sein verrückter Patient hatte sich tatsächlich vor die Tür geschleppt, saß jetzt auf einem Stuhl und schaute ihm beim Arbeiten zu. Erleichterung und auch eine kräftige Portion Wut, dass er sich so ohne Grund aufgeregt hatte, überschwemmten ihn. 

Zornig und mit mehr Schwung als nötig, rammte er die Hacke in die Erde. So etwas Unvernünftiges! Nun, er würde nicht hingehen, wenn der Herr vom Stuhl fiel, weil er sich übernommen hatte! Wütend riss er einen Löwenzahn aus dem Boden und warf ihn auf den Haufen mit den anderen ausgerupften Pflanzen. ‚Patient’ kam vom Lateinischen ‚Geduld’, und Geduld musste man haben, wenn man wieder gesunden wollte, aber davon schien Sheppard wohl noch nie gehört zu haben. Meredith wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und machte mit seiner Arbeit weiter. Für die meisten ausgerupften Pflanzen hatte er sogar noch Verwendung, Löwenzahn gab einen hervorragenden harntreibenden Tee ab, Brennnesseln mit Wasser angesetzt waren ein guter Dünger. Nur zwischen den Möhren hatten sie nichts zu suchen. 

John hatte sich im Laufe des Tages im Bett gelangweilt und da Bruder Meredith auch auf Rufen nicht reagiert hatte, hatte er schließlich entschlossen, vor der Tür nachzuschauen. Das war ein deutlich längeres Unterfangen gewesen, als er so leichtfertig angenommen hatte, aber mit etlichen Pausen war es ihm endlich gelungen, einen Stuhl vor die Tür zu stellen. Er hatte sich in den Schatten gesetzt und dem Mönch beim Arbeiten zugeschaut. Bruder Meredith war gut in Form, wie er nach einer Weile feststellte. Die Kutte hatte er abgelegt und nur mit seinem Hemd bekleidet, das er in der Taille mit einem Gürtel hielt, rückte er dem Unkraut zu Leibe. Breite Schultern, kräftige Arme und Hände, die zupacken konnten, die ihn aber auch unendlich zart versorgt hatten. Er konnte sich an die letzten Tage nicht genau erinnern, aber sie hatten ihn mit einem tiefen Gefühl des Vertrauens zu Bruder Meredith zurückgelassen.

Der Mönch war schon etwas ganz Besonderes. Selten hatte John einen so vielseitig interessierten Mann getroffen, der alles, was man mit ihm teilte, begierig aufsog. Aber nicht nur Merediths Geist war anziehend. Dazu hatte er ein Gesicht, das manchmal arrogant wirkte, dann wieder mit einem schiefen Grinsen einen ganz eigenen Charme hatte. Und die schönsten blauen Augen, die John je bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte. Ein Blau, wie der Himmel im Sommer und … und … John stoppte erschrocken seine Überlegungen. Jetzt schmachtete er tatsächlich schon einen Mann der Kirche an! Es wurde wohl Zeit, dass er seinem Liebesleben mal wieder etwas Beachtung schenkte, wenn er schon unzüchtige Gedanken in Bezug auf seinen Heiler hatte, nur weil der ihn mit sanften Händen berührt hatte. Voller Scham wandte John den Kopf ab und schaute über die sanften, grünen Hügel, die am Horizont in dichte Wälder übergingen. 

Eine Stunde später kam Bruder Meredith zum Haus zurück. John schreckte aus dem leichten Halbschlaf, in den er gerutscht war, hoch.   
„Bohnen und Rüben“, erklärte Meredith und stellte Sheppard einen Korb auf die Beine. „Wer gesund genug ist, vor der Tür im Schatten zu sitzen, ist wohl auch gesund genug, sich an der Zubereitung des Essens zu beteiligen.“ Er schaute Sheppard so an, als würde er Widerworte erwarten.   
Mit einem kleinen spöttischen Lächeln und einem „Aber natürlich“ nahm ihm Sheppard den Wind aus den Segeln.   
Als Meredith sah, wie mühsam sich Sheppard zurück ins Haus bewegte, wollte er einen Rückzieher machen, aber John bestand darauf, dass er auch was tun wollte und so schnitt er das Gemüse für die Suppe, die sie dann noch mit Graupen etwas gehaltvoller machten.

Vor dem Abendessen bestand Meredith dann noch darauf, Johns Haare zu waschen und seinen Bart etwas zu stutzen. Erst wollte John ablehnen, weil er keine Umstände machen wollte, aber der Mönch ließ sich nicht umstimmen. Anschließend fühlte sich John gleich viel besser und ‚gesünder’ und so erlaubte er Bruder Meredith, ihm auch mit der restlichen Wäsche seines Körper zu helfen. Er zwang sich dazu, wie eine Litanei zu wiederholen, dass Meredith ein Mann Gottes und ein Heiler war und er sein Patient und dass an den abschließenden sanften, massierenden Bewegungen auf seinem Rücken nichts, aber auch gar nichts Erotisches dran war, selbst wenn gewisse Körperteile da einer anderen Meinung waren. 

Glücklicherweise verdeckte das lange, frische Unterhemd etwaige verdächtige Reaktionen und er musste nur noch ein paar Minuten durchstehen, in denen sich Meredith mit dem Rest des warmen Wassers ebenfalls säuberte und John dazu mit dem Anblick seiner appetitlichen Rückseite erfreute – bis John gewaltsam seine Augen woanders hin richtete, denn es war ganz und gar falsch, dass er so empfand. 

Der Mönch zog ebenfalls ein frisches Hemd an und John fragte: „Wieso habt Ihr ein so weiches Unterhemd aus feinstem Leinen?“   
„Wieso nicht?“  
John kratzte sich am Kopf. „Solltet Ihr nicht die härene Kutte tragen, damit Ihr an die Leiden Christi erinnert werdet?“   
„Ich habe sehr empfindliche Haut und reagiere auf den kratzigen Stoff mit Quaddeln und Hautrötungen. Da hat auch der Abt eingesehen, dass ich dem Kloster besser dienen kann, wenn ich nicht vom Juckreiz abgelenkt werde.“   
Das kam so prompt, dass John klar war, dass Meredith diese Argumente nicht zum ersten Mal anführte. Es sah ganz so aus, als ob dem Abt keine andere Wahl geblieben war, als ihm dieses Privileg zu gewähren. 

Nach dem Abendessen wusch Meredith ihre Hemden und die Laken vom Bett durch und hängte alles zum Trocknen vor die Tür. Wenn das Wetter anhielt, könnte er sie morgen Abend trocken hereinholen. 

Sie spielten noch ein Würfelspiel, das sie in einem Korb neben dem Herd gefunden hatten. Viele persönliche Sachen hatten die Brüder nicht da gelassen. Ein paar Kleidungsstücke, eine handschriftliche Kopie des ‚Lancelot’ von Chrétien de Troyes und eine lateinische Originalschrift von Plutarch. John fand auch noch ein zerbrochenes Leseglas, aus dessen Vorhandensein Bruder Meredith schloss, dass entweder Jonathan oder Daniel Schwierigkeiten mit den Augen haben musste, denn genauso ein Leseglas besaß auch Bruder Radek.   
John las noch ein paar Verse aus dem ‚Lancelot’ vor, dann bliesen sie die Kerze aus und gingen zu Bett.

\--------------------------------------------

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen ohne Zwischenfälle, Meredith kümmerte sich um alle Tätigkeiten, die Kraft erforderten; John beschränkte sich auf Handlangerdienste. Viel zu wenig Bewegung für Johns Geschmack, viel zu viel, wenn man Bruder Meredith gefragt hätte. 

Und so saß John gerade am Tisch und war dabei Äpfel zu schälen und klein zu schneiden, als er draußen Meredith lautstark sagen hörte: „Ja, wir wohnen jetzt hier.“   
Wer immer dort war, musste etwas gefragt haben, denn Bruder Meredith antwortete klar und deutlich: „Bei Lady Amelia Dex. Wir sehen hier nach dem Rechten, bis sie wieder zurück sind.“   
Den Frager konnte John nicht verstehen, aber der Mönch stellte mit der Lautstärke seiner Antworten klar, dass er alles mitbekam. „Wir sind Verwandtschaft. Mein Name ist Will und mein … Vetter heißt Hugo.“

John erhob sich vom Stuhl und machte vorsichtig zwei Schritte Richtung Fenster, denn er musste unbedingt sehen, wer da gekommen war. Wenn es die Häscher des Sheriffs waren, konnte Bruder Meredith sie sicher nicht mehr lange hinhalten. In dem Moment fiel Johns Blick auf die Kutte des Mönchs, die der nachlässig über das Bett geworden hatte, bevor er im Gemüsegarten verschwunden war. Verflucht! Das wäre ein zu eindeutiges Indiz!   
Ohne Rücksicht auf seine schmerzende Hüfte zu nehmen, humpelte John rasch zum Bett, stolperte in seiner Eile und musste sich mühsam wieder aufrappeln. Mit Mühe schaffte er es bis zum Bett und stopfte die Kutte unter die Decken. 

Gerade als er die ersten Schritte Richtung Tür gemacht hatte, hörte er Meredith sagen: „Ich werde sehen, ob wir noch einen Topf Honig haben.“   
Eine Frage und Meredith aufgeregtes: „Nein, nein, ich gehe schon, nicht nötig, mich zu begleiten. Uh… wirklich nicht. Ich …“ kam näher. 

Johns Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und erst Meredith, dann noch jemand ins Zimmer trat. John griff mit einer Hand möglichst unbemerkt nach dem Küchenmesser, als er eine vielleicht vierzigjährige Frau erblickte, die einen Korb mit einem Kuchen in der Hand hielt. Als erste Reaktion hätte er gedacht, dass von ihr keine Gefahr ausginge, er traute Sheriff Kolya aber auch zu, ihn genau mit dem Trick reinzulegen, mit dem er aus dem Gefängnis entwichen war.   
So beobachtete er voller Anspannung, wie Meredith ein Gefäß mit Honig befüllte und dafür den Kuchen entgegennahm. 

„Hugo, weißt du, ob wir noch Eier haben, die wir Edelfried mitgeben können?“   
Da John am Vormittag die Eier eingesammelt hatte, meinte er: „Sechs habe ich gefunden. Da können wir gut vier mitgeben. Schau mal, Will, sie sind in der Schüssel dort.“ Mit der Nennung des Namens wollte John dem Mönch bestätigen, dass er den Anfang des Gesprächs mitbekommen hatte.  
Als Meredith der Frau die Eier in den Korb legte, machte sie immer noch keinen überraschenden Angriff und langsam begann John, wieder normal zu atmen. 

Meredith begleitete sie noch bis zum Gartentor, kam zum Haus zurück und ließ die Tür mit einem Knall ins Schloss fallen. Er trat auf John zu, der schwer am Küchentisch lehnte, das Messer immer noch in der Hand. 

„Verdammt, ich habe Blut und Wasser geschwitzt!“, rief Meredith und warf die Arme theatralisch in die Luft. Dann erblickte er das Messer in Johns Hand, seine Augen wurden größer und mit einer Mischung aus absoluter Erleichterung und der ganzen aufgestauten Spannung, die er noch in seinem Körper hatte, lachte er: „Du verrückter Hund, wolltest du mich damit gegen die Kuchen bringende Nachbarin verteidigen?“ Seine größte Sorge war gewesen, dass er sich nicht mehr an alle Details erinnerte, die ihm Ronon bezüglich der Brüder mitgeteilt hatte und nicht irgendwie den größten Unsinn erzählte. John hatte sich natürlich sofort ‚bewaffnet’, was schon Bände sprach, aber wunderbar zu dem Bild passte, das er von John hatte. Er nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand und ließ seine Hand auf Johns liegen.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, es wäre jemand von Kolyas Leuten, mit dem gleichen Trick, wie wir ihn auch benutzt haben“, stellte John klar.   
„Heilige Mutter Gottes, gut, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, dann hätte ich gar kein Wort mehr rausgebracht!“ Nicht auszumalen, wenn er tatsächlich einen von Kolyas Leuten direkt zu John geführt hätte! Er lehnte sich schwer gegen John und versuchte nicht zu zittern. 

John legte einen Arm um ihn und drückte ihn an sich. So standen sie einen Moment und als Meredith ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange strich und ihn anschließend küsste, schien ihm das eine durchaus angemessene Reaktion – im ersten Moment. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er gerade einen Mönch küsste und wollte sich losmachen, aber Meredith glitt mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen und seine warmen, kräftigen Händen lagen in Johns Rücken und gaben ihm Halt.  
Das war genau dasselbe beruhigende Gefühl, an das sich sein Körper so gut erinnerte, auch wenn er keine Einzelheiten abrufen konnte. So hatte Meredith ihn gehalten, als er die Stunden in Kolyas Gewalt noch einmal im Fieber durchlebt hatte. John erlaubte sich noch einen Augenblick die Versicherung, dass das hinter ihm lag, dass er tatsächlich noch einmal überlebt hatte, ehe er sich behutsam aus Bruder Meredith’ Armen löste. 

Er räusperte sich. „Wollen wir den köstlich duftenden Kuchen versuchen?“   
Was wollte John? „Äh … Kuchen?“ Meredith schaute John mit gerunzelten Brauen an. Was war denn das für ein plötzlicher Sinneswandel? Gerade noch war er mit Eifer dabei, denn er hatte den Kuss ja nicht geträumt und nun interessierte ihn nur noch der Kuchen? „Wieso auf einmal…?“  
„Wir dürfen das nicht tun! Es ist eine große Sünde und ich sollte dich nicht in Versuchung führen. Das ist … nicht richtig“, brachte John atemlos hervor.   
„Was? Bei allen Heiligen, du führst mich doch nicht …“ Verwirrt schaute Meredith ihn an. „Du bist ein Mann der Kirche!“   
„Ja und?“   
„Das … das ... was ist mit deiner Berufung, deinem Gelübde, das du abgelegt hast?“   
„Mönch sein ist für mich ein Beruf wie jeder andere auch.“ Meredith nahm seine Hände von Johns Körper und stellte sich aufrechter hin.   
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.“ 

„Kannst du aber ruhig.“ Meredith trat zum Fenster und atmete einmal tief aus. „Ich erkläre es dir. Es ist zwar ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass man niemanden nach seiner Zeit vor dem Ordenseintritt befragt, aber du hast ja nicht gefragt, ich erzähle es dir. Mein Vater war ein Gefolgsmann von Simon von Montfort. Als reicher Londoner Kaufmann finanzierte er dessen Bestrebungen ein Parlament einzurichten und zog sogar mit ihm in die Schlacht von Evesham. In jenem August vor zwölf Jahren, änderte sich für mich alles. Denn wie du weißt fiel Monfort in der Schlacht, mein Vater ebenfalls und alle Güter der Aufständischen wurden beschlagnahmt.“

„Aber das Dictum von Kenilworth?“ John setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, denn das lange Stehen strengte ihn an.   
„Dieses Gesetz half nur den Leuten, die Landbesitz hatten. Sie konnten sich mit einem großen Betrag ihre Ländereien zurückkaufen. Bei einem Kaufmann war nichts mehr da, was man zurückkaufen konnte. Unsere Familie stand vor dem Ruin. Meine Schwester konnte glücklicherweise heiraten, ich rechne es Miller hoch an, dass er sie auch noch haben wollte, als sie kein Geld mehr hatte. Meine Mutter und ich durften auch dort wohnen, aber nach ein paar Wochen war mir klar, dass das keine Lösung für mich war. Meine Pläne, an der Universität von Bologna zu studieren, waren gescheitert und ein Handwerk zu erlernen erschien mir damals nicht passend, denn ich hatte mir in den Kopf gesetzt, ein Gelehrter zu werden.“ 

„Wie alt warst du?“   
„Vierzehn. Vielleicht hätte ich sonst eine andere Entscheidung getroffen. Jedenfalls beschloss ich ‚Mönch’ zu meinem Beruf zu machen, weil man nur in einem Kloster auch dann lernen kann, wenn, wenn man zu arm ist, an der Universität zu studieren. Verstehst du jetzt, warum es ein Beruf und keine Berufung für mich ist?“ Meredith goss sich einen Becher Wasser ein und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. 

„Und ich dachte immer, Mönche wären …“   
Der Mönch unterbrach ihn: „Verallgemeinere nicht. Viele sind dort, weil sie meinen, Gott so am besten dienen zu können. Aber viele sind dorthin auch verbannt worden, von Angehörigen, die sie los sein wollten, oder weil die Familie einem Skandal zuvorkommen wollte. Manche sind auch einfach im Kloster weil sie nicht immer Hunger leiden wollten und man muss Abt Woolsey zugestehen, dass wir immer genug zu essen haben. Jeder hat eine andere Geschichte.“   
Als Meredith jetzt nachdenklich in die Ferne schaute, war John klar, dass er einige der Geschichten kannte, dass die Mönche untereinander also auch von der Zeit vor dem Kloster gesprochen hatten. 

„Was ist mit den mönchischen Regeln?“, fragte John herausfordernd.   
„Was soll damit sein? Ich halte mich an sie, so gut es geht und soweit sie mir logisch erscheinen.“   
„Ist der Abt damit einverstanden?“   
„Wir haben uns arrangiert.“ Meredith machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung.  
John hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie dieses Arrangement aussah. Stattdessen stellte er noch eine letzte Frage: „Und der Zölibat, ist das eine der unlogischen Regeln, die du nicht befolgen brauchst?“   
„Wie kann denn etwas als unumstößliche Regel gelten, wenn es mehrerer Konzile bedurfte, um es durchzusetzen? Wenn Gott das wirklich gewollt hätte – warum haben die Päpste dann mehr als tausend Jahre gebraucht, um das zu erkennen?“, erkundigte sich Bruder Meredith mit einer spöttisch hochgezogenen Braue.   
„Weil sie auch nur Menschen sind?“   
„Ganz genau. Und jetzt hören wir besser auf zu argumentieren.“ 

John schaute unentschlossen, lenkte dann aber ein und meinte: „Du solltest mir dringend mitteilen, was ich über unsere Geschichte wissen muss. Wer wir sind, warum wir hier sind – denn offensichtlich leben die Brüder nicht ganz so von der Welt abgeschieden wie Ronon gedacht hat. Und“, erst in diesem Moment fiel John wieder die Kutte ein, „du solltest unbedingt aufhören, eine Kutte zu tragen, weil man dich dann sofort mit mir in Verbindung bringt.“   
Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Bett: „Ich musste sie schnell verschwinden lassen. Vielleicht können wir ebenfalls etwas mit deiner Tonsur machen? Dann bist du auch sicher, wenn du mal nicht den großen Hut trägst.“  
„Den brauche ich gegen die stechende Sonne.“   
„Aber nicht im Haus.“   
„Hmm.“

So kam Bruder Meredith am Abend noch zu einem Haarschnitt, bei dem sein Haarkranz so gekürzt würde, dass er nur wenig länger war als die Haare, die in der letzten Woche nachgewachsen waren. Die Kutte versteckte er ganz unten in einer Truhe mit Wäsche und zog stattdessen einen der Überröcke der Brüder über sein Unterhemd. Ihm war der Mönch kaum mehr anzusehen und John hatte noch mehr Schwierigkeiten, in ihm den Gottesmann zu sehen. 

Einen Tag später suchte John nach einem besseren Versteck für die Kutte und im Hühnerstall wurde er fündig. Er fand ein loses Brett, zog es ab und hervor kam eine Aussparung in der Wand.   
„Meredith!“, brüllte John und tatsächlich kam der Mönch schon kurze Zeit später angerannt.   
„Was ist? Was ist passiert? Hast du …?“  
„Schau mal, was ich hier gefunden habe.“ John zog zwei weiße Mäntel mit rotem Kreuz auf der Schulter hervor.   
„Tempelritter? Die Brüder haben zwei Tempelritter umgebracht, das Geld an sich genommen und die Kleidung hier versteckt?“ Bruder Meredith schauderte bei dem Gedanken, im Haus von Mördern übernachten zu müssen. Womöglich waren die Leichen im Garten vergraben, in dem er jeden Tag arbeitete? Oder …?

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast Ideen! Vielleicht sind die beiden selbst ehemalige Tempelritter? Das würde doch zum Grafen von Dex passen. Er hat sie auf dem letzten Kreuzzug kennengelernt und ihnen – aus irgendeinem Grunde – hier Unterschlupf gewährt.“   
„Das würde mir jedenfalls weit besser gefallen als die Mordtheorie“, meinte der Mönch und beförderte noch zwei Helme und ein Siegel, auf dem zwei Reiter auf einem Pferd abgebildet waren und das die charakteristische Inschrift ‚SIGILLUM MILITUM CHRISTI’ – ‚Siegel der Soldaten Christi’ trug, zutage.   
„Und dann macht es auch Sinn, dass sie angeblich Lady Amelia etwas über Bienenzucht erklären – wahrscheinlich hat Ronon sie aufgefordert oder gebeten, dieses Haus für uns frei zu machen.“   
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich irgendwann einmal etwas mit dieser geheimnisvollen Organisation zu tun bekäme.“ Meredith schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Na ja, so geheimnisvoll sind sie nicht, sie sind nur sehr reich geworden in den letzten Jahren und das fördert natürlich Verschwörungstheorien und führt zu Gerüchten“, erklärte John.  
„Wir könnten ziemlichen Unsinn mit diesem Siegel anstellen“, sinnierte Meredith.  
„Es war sicher genug verborgen. Ich hätte es nie gefunden, wenn ich nicht nach einem Versteck für deine Kutte gesucht hätte.“   
„Nun, man muss immer mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen.“  
„Dann legen wir die Kutte jetzt einfach dazu. Wenn die Brüder sie finden, werden sie uns nicht verraten, weil sie wissen, dass auch wir sie verraten könnten.“  
„Eine hervorragende Idee, sie könnte fast von mir sein“, stellte Bruder Meredith ernsthaft fest.   
John lachte.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Johns Sturz war nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, wie sich zwei Tage später zeigte. Die Wunde am Oberschenkel war aufgerissen und wollte nicht wieder richtig zuheilen. Bruder Meredith hatte alle Tinkturen und Umschläge aufgetragen, die er kannte, aber die Wundränder hatten ein ungesundes dunkles Rot angenommen.   
„Das wir schon wieder“, zeigte sich John optimistisch.   
„Das gefällt mir nicht und ich hab schon einmal einen Patienten mit so einem Krankheitsbild verloren.“   
„Ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt“, meinte John unbekümmert.  
„Nicht immer sind die Krankheiten, die am spektakulärsten aussehen, auch die schlimmsten. Wir müssen die Entzündung stoppen.“ Nachdenklich stützte der Mönch den Kopf in seine Hände und blätterte weiter in dem einen Folianten, den er auf diese Reise mitgenommen hatte. 

John kam um den Tisch herumgehumpelt und schaute ihm über die Schulter: „Da! Daneben steht ‚Die Entzündung hemmend’. Was ist das Seltsames?“   
„Propolis.“   
„Hört sich an wie eine griechische Stadt“, grinste John.   
„Es ist die Masse, die die Bienen benutzen, um die Ritzen in ihren Bienenstöcken zu kitten oder zu verschließen. Im Kloster hatte ich immer einiges davon, weil Bruder Anselm, der für die Bienen zuständig war, mir immer welches mitgebracht hat.“   
„Wir haben Bienen“, stellte John fest.   
„Die rücken das Zeug aber nicht freiwillig raus.“ 

„Dann sag mir, was ich holen soll, und ich hole es.“ John legte Meredith eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
Meredith schaute zu ihm hoch. „Das ist gut gemeint – aber wenn einer geht, dann ich. Ich weiß, was ich brauche, wie das Zeug aussieht.“   
„Aber du b…“  
„Ich weiß, du brauchst mich daran zu erinnern.“   
„Aber ich will nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst.“   
„Ich will das auch nicht. Deshalb bin ich ja auch Mönch geworden. Da ist man ziemlich sicher. Aber … aber … ich ziehe mich gut an, dann wird es gehen.“   
„Nein, wenn einer geht, dann ich.“

Aber da Bruder Meredith stur sein konnte, wenn er wollte, und er deutlich schneller war, sich die Imker-Sachen zu schnappen als John, marschierte er eine halbe Stunde später mit seiner Kutte und sämtlichen Imker-Utensilien, die sie bei den Brüder gefunden hatten, ausgestattet, zu den Bienen, die ganz geschäftig und für Meredith Ohren unheilvoll summten.  
Er fürchtete einen Moment, vor Angst ohnmächtig zu werden, aber der Gedanke an John, wie er qualvoll an einer Vergiftung des Blutes starb, ließ ihn ruhiger werden. Er konnte das. Er musste das können. 

Mit einem Messer kratzte er das Propolis vorsichtig ab, was die Bienen natürlich zu hektischem Herumschwirren veranlasste. Er wurde auch durch die Kutte hindurch gestochen, jedoch war das Gewebe dicht und dick genug, dass der Stachel nicht durchdringen konnte, wie er mit großer Erleichterung feststellte. Ihm lief der Schweiß in Strömen über den Rücken und er glaubte, dass ihm vor Hitze bald schwarz vor Augen würde, aber er hörte nicht eher auf, ehe er einen ausreichend großen Klumpen von der braun-schwarzen Masse in der Hand hielt. 

John beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung, denn Meredith hatte ihm Ärgeres als das Fegefeuer angedroht, wenn er es wagen sollte, näher an die Bienenstöcke zu kommen, so dass er die Hälfte seiner Konzentration auch noch auf Johns Wohlergehen richten müsste.  
Das war ein Argument, dass John nachvollziehen konnte und deshalb sah er machtlos zu, wie die Bienen Bruder Meredith umschwirrten, während er in Sicherheit war.   
Verdammt, er hätte gehen sollen, wie schwer konnte es schon sein, was von dem Zeug zusammenzukratzen? Wenn Meredith gestochen würde und dann durch das Bienengift in Atemnot geriete …   
John zwang sich, seine Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte, wieder locker am Körper herunterhängen zu lassen. Wie lange dauerte das denn? Sollte er …? Dem Himmel sei Dank, der Mönch machte sich auf den Rückweg. 

John hielt für Meredith die Haustür auf, der stellte seinen kleinen Tiegel neben den Herd und dann half John ihm, den Hut mit dem engmaschigen Netz und die Handschuhe wieder auszuziehen. „Du bist nicht gestochen worden? Und hast ausreichend gefunden?“, fragte er eifrig, während er ihm die Kutte über den Kopf zog.   
„Genug gefunden“, nuschelte Meredith durch den Stoff hindurch, ehe er seine Sandalen auszog und die Beinlinge herunterrollte, bis er nur noch in seinem Unterhemd da stand. „Du kannst ja noch mal schauen, ob mich keine erwischt hat“, sagte er, drehte John den Rücken zu und zog auch noch sein Unterhemd aus. 

John schluckte und befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge, als er sich so überraschend mit Meredith Nacktheit konfrontiert sah. ‚Verboten, verboten, verboten’, sang es in seinem Kopf, während er die Hand ausstreckte und langsam über Merediths Schultern, Rücken, Po und Oberschenkel fuhr. John konnte keine Einstichstelle sehen – wenngleich er glaubte, dass der Mönch dann ja auch Schmerzen spüren müsste, von daher die Inspektion nicht so ganz nötig war. Aber es gab ihm Gelegenheit sich ganz augenscheinlich zu versichern, dass Meredith bei seiner waghalsigen Aktion keinen Schaden davon getragen hatte. So viel wunderbare, narbenfreie Haut. So warm und weich und …   
„Kein Stich“, rang er sich ab zu sagen und marschierte bewusst zum Herd, um sich die kleinen braun-schwarzen Klümpchen des Propolis anzuschauen. 

Er hörte Meredith hinter sich laut seufzen, einen kleinen Moment später trat er neben ihn, wieder mit seinem Hemd bekleidet, und stellte fest: „Da werde ich eine Salbe draus machen, dann lässt es sich einfacher verteilen.“   
„Kann ich helfen?“   
„Schau mal, ob es hier irgendwo im Haus Wollwachs gibt.“

Eine Stunde später war Meredith mit der Konsistenz seiner Salbe zufrieden. „Ausziehen und aufs Bett legen!“, befahl er John und während der dem Befehl grummelnd nachkam – Meredith hörte etwas, das wie ‚Das kann man auch freundlicher sagen’ klang – schob Meredith den Riegel vor die Eingangstür. Dann ging er zum Bett, auf das John sich bäuchlings gelegt hatte. Die Seite mit der schlecht heilenden Wunde Meredith zugewandt. 

Irgendwann im Verlauf seiner Genesung hatte einen großen Teil seiner Scham vor Bruder Meredith verloren. Derart enges Zusammenleben brachte das zwangsläufig mit sich. Auf dem Kreuzzug war es manchmal nicht anders gewesen, obwohl John immer versucht hatte, sich ein wenig abseits zu halten. Aber das Wissen, dass Meredith sowieso jedes Fleckchen seines Körpers kannte, ihn überall mit kühlenden Essenzen abgerieben und ihm bei seinen persönlichsten Verrichtungen geholfen hatte, hatte doch ein besonderes Verhältnis zwischen ihnen geschaffen. 

Der Mönch beugte sich vor und mit behutsamen Fingern tupfte und rieb er die Salbe auf die entzündete Stelle, die sich von seiner Hüfte bis auf den Oberschenkel zog. John biss die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Schmerzenslaut hören zu lassen. Dann war endlich alles genügend eingerieben, ein Stück sauberes Tuch wurde drüber gelegt und John dachte, das wäre es gewesen. 

„Das war eine richtige Heilsalbe, mit hoher Konzentration an Propolis“, erklärte der Mönch, während er auf das Bett krabbelte und sich auf Johns gesunde Seite setzte. Langsam fing er an, Johns Schultern mit Salbe zu bedecken. „Dies hier ist wesentlich niedriger konzentriert und beugt Narbenbildung vor.“ Dann begann er, mit der Creme über Johns Körper zu reiben, der eine Landkarte aus alten und neuen Verletzungen war. Behutsam glitt Meredith über jede Narbe, jeden neuen, noch nicht ganz verheilten Bluterguss, die fast verblassten Striemen, die von Kolyas Reitgerte stammten und die hässlichen Brandwunden, die der rotglühende Schürhaken hinterlassen hatte. 

Der Mönch machte keine Bemerkungen dazu und John war dankbar dafür. Er konnte mit solchen Sachen besser klar kommen, wenn er sie für sich behielt. Er gehörte nicht zu den Leuten, die zurückkamen und prahlten, welche Art von Folter sie überstanden hatten. Für John war das ganz alleine seine Sache. 

Der heilkundige Mönch hatte sehr geschickte Finger, die John in einen entspannten, wohligen Zustand versetzten. Angenehme Schwere breitete sich in seinen Gliedern aus und er hätte fast einschlafen können, wenn da nicht das kleine Problem gewesen wäre, dass diese kreisenden, knetenden Hände auch noch andere Gefühle als nur Wohlbefinden auslösten. John spürte, wie er mit jeder Sekunde härter wurde. Sein Schwanz presste sich gegen die Laken und als Meredith nun ausgerechnet seinen Hintern mit etwas mehr Kraft gegen die Laken drückte, hätte John laut aufstöhnen können. Selbstverständlich wiederholte der Mönch die Bewegung noch drei, vier Mal und beim letzten Mal entwich ein Seufzer seinen Lippen. 

Die Finger glitten jetzt über seine Oberschenkel, schoben seine Beine etwas auseinander und John glaubte zu zerspringen. Sein Körper füllte sich mit einem solch starken Gefühl des ‚Haben-Wollens’, dass seine Haut fast zu eng schien. Er wollte noch mehr davon, so viel mehr, er hungerte danach mit aller Macht – und hätte doch niemanden finden können, mit dem das weniger erlaubt war, bei dem so viel dagegen sprach. Er wollte, dass der Mönch weitermachte – und wusste ganz genau, dass er ihm endlich mitteilen musste, dass seine medizinischen Anwendungen bei ihm ganz falsche Signale im Körper auslösten. Nur noch eine Sekunde, einen Moment … 

Meredith war erfreut, wie selbstverständlich sich John in seine Hände begeben hatte und wie sehr er sich entspannen konnte. Schon bald merkte er, wie John sich mit ganz winzigen Bewegungen gegen das Laken rieb und wie er die Lippen aufeinander presste, um nicht zu laut zu stöhnen. Na endlich! Das war natürlich ziemlich unethisch und Meredith verspürte auch einen kleinen Gewissensbiss, aber nicht genug, um damit aufzuhören.

Denn John war inzwischen gesund genug, dass er, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, ihm ja Einhalt gebieten oder aufstehen könnte, nicht wahr? Und beim heiligen Petrus, wer würde bei so einem Anblick auf dem Bett nicht schwach werden? Lange, schlanke Beine, vielleicht etwas zu dünn, er musste ihn in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen etwas aufpäppeln, viele harte Muskeln, die wohl von der ganzen Herumrennerei kamen und ein wohlgeformter Hintern, der perfekt in Merediths Hände passte. Wenn John die Beine etwas weiter öffnen würde – ja, genau so – dann hatte er einen Blick, der ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen ließ.   
Wie von selbst glitten seine Finger zwischen die Muskeln, umfuhren mit viel glitschiger Salbe das hochsensible Gebiet zwischen den Beinen und John stöhnte laut auf. 

Das konnte man jetzt beim allerbesten Willen nicht mehr als … medizinische Anwendung durchgehen lassen. John sah langsam ein, dass Meredith all das, was er ihm mit den mönchischen Regeln und der freien Ausgestaltung derselben erklärt hatte, wohl wirklich so gemeint hatte. Meredith wollte ihn. Und, Hölle, ja, er wollte den Mönch auch. Fast hätte er gelacht bei dem Gedanken, aber in genau dem Moment spürte er Finger, die über seine Hoden glitten und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Das war so unendlich gut. „Ja“, wisperte er, ehe er noch länger darüber nachdenken konnte, ob es richtig oder falsch war. „Ja.“ Er öffnete seine Beine ein wenig mehr. 

„Ich bin ganz vorsichtig.“ Meredith küsste sich seinen Rücken herunter. „Ich weiß genau, wo ich dich berühren kann und wo nicht.“   
John erwiderte mit einem kleinen halb-verzweifelten Stöhnen: „Das ist wirklich die geringste meiner Sorgen.“ Er presste sich Merediths Händen entgegen. „Oh, Gott, ja, genau dort.“   
„Falls du irgendwo in deinem dicken Schädel Sorgen um mein Seelenheil hast, vergiss es. Ich will dich, seit du mir das erste Buch geschenkt hast.“

John lachte, er fühlte sich … frei. Als habe er ein Glas Wein zu viel gehabt. Ihn interessierte nur das Jetzt, was morgen war, würde er dann sehen. „Gut. Dann, dann … mach einfach das, was du willst.“   
„Heilige Mutter Gottes, setz mich nur nicht unter Zugzwang.“ Doch es war Merediths Stimme anzuhören, dass er dabei grinste, dass er genauso auf einem Hoch schwamm wie John. 

Er streichelte mit seinen Knöcheln langsam von der Basis des Glieds über die weiche Haut hinter den Hoden, hoch Richtung Rücken und wieder zurück und John begann kontinuierlich leise zu stöhnen. Meredith wisperte mit heißer Stimme Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr und schmierte viel neue Creme um seinen Anus, der so viel sensibler war als John je gedacht hätte. Als Meredith endlich mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, glaubte er, es nicht länger aushalten zu können. Aber der andere Mann spielte mit ihm, neckte ihn, glitt mit dem Finger über einen Punkt in seinem Körper, der ihn seine Hand in die Bettlaken verkrallen ließ. Zitternde Erregung breitete sich von dort rauf über das Rückgrat und runter über seine Schenkel bis in die Zehenspitzen aus. 

Meredith wusste, dass John noch nicht in der Verfassung war, Beischlaf auszuüben, aber er wollte ihm zeigen, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Jeder Seufzer, jedes Entgegenstrecken bewies ihm, dass er es richtig machte. Und nicht nur für John. Auch für ihn. Besser als die Dienstmädchen im Hause seines Vaters, besser als die Fummeleien im Verborgenen, denen manche der Klosterbrüder frönten. Dies war im Tageslicht, mit aller Zeit der Welt und mit jemandem, den er schon seit langer Zeit begehrte, ohne jemals wirklich an so einen Moment geglaubt zu haben. John war so nachgiebig, so vertrauensvoll in diesem Augenblick und Meredith wollte alles richtig machen. Zärtlichkeit, Sanftheit – das war bestimmt nichts, was in Johns Leben mit den Gesetzlosen eine große Rolle spielte. Er war auch nicht gerade groß darin, meist war er viel zu eilig dafür, aber für John würde er es können. Er zog sein Unterhemd über den Kopf und rieb seinen nackten Körper gegen Johns gesundes Bein. 

Warme Haut und … eindeutig ja, das war Meredith Glied, das sich gegen seinen Oberschenkel rieb. Wahnsinn, das war so unglaublich! Eine Welle von Verlangen für den anderen Mann überschwemmte John. Wenn Meredith den Mönch vergessen konnte, dann konnte er das doch wohl auch. Und eigentlich war es ja auch egal, er war nicht mit dem Regelwerk der Kirche – er war mit einem Menschen im Bett. John rieb seinen pochenden Schwanz gegen die Unterlage. Meredith hatte einen zweiten Finger dazu genommen und eine angenehme Fülle dehnte ihn, vereinnahmte ihn, gab ihm das Gefühl ganz in der Hand eines anderen Menschen zu sein. Und für den Augenblick war es genau das, was John wollte. Er presste die Muskeln in seinem Hintern zusammen, um Meredith noch deutlicher fühlen zu können. 

Voller Faszination beobachtete Meredith, wie John sich gegen seine Finger rieb, den Druck suchte und sich rhythmisch auf und ab bewegte. Das war das Heißeste, was er seit langem gesehen hatte! Sein Schwanz sonderte inzwischen so viel Feuchtigkeit ab, dass er sich auf einem schnell abkühlenden Film gegen Johns Haut reiben konnte. Er durfte sich nur nicht vollständig verlieren, denn John wollte bestimmt in den nächsten Minuten zum Höhepunkt kommen und dazu bräuchte er ein wenig Hilfe von ihm. Mit unendlicher Genugtuung sah Meredith, wie Johns Körper auch einen dritten Finger von ihm aufnahm. 

Zu viel – und gerade genug. Johns Welt war in einem Rauschzustand und bestand nur noch aus Wogen von Lust, die über ihm zusammenschlugen. Er wollte das. Er wollte noch nicht kommen und er wollte jeden Moment kommen, weil jede Sekunde länger eine ganz wunderbare Form der Agonie war und er ahnte, dass man danach süchtig werden konnte. Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? Meredith fand mit einer atemberaubenden Sicherheit wieder und wieder den Punkt in seinem Körper, der seine Wahrnehmung weich und schwammig und so unendlich gut werden ließ, dass er glaubte, er müsse jeden Moment zerspringen. Er brachte mit viel Mühe seine linke Hand unter seinen Körper und umfasste sein Glied. Zwei, drei fest Bewegungen darüber reichten und alles stürzte in einem Punkt zusammen. Mit einem tiefen Ächzen endete alles für ihn, und er verströmte sich pulsierend über das Laken und seine Hand. 

Meredith wusste ganz genau, in welchem Moment John kam, und das Wissen darum, dass er es war, der ihn da hingebracht hatte, war für ihn ein solches Hoch, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Als John sich jetzt halb zu ihm herumdrehte und ihn mit einem winzigen, glücklichen Lächeln anschaute, richtete sich Meredith zum Knien auf und fasste sich selbst an. 

„Komm auf mich“, lockte John mit heiserer, dunkler Stimme, und Meredith schnappte hektisch nach Atem.   
„Nein, nein, noch nicht“, jammerte er, aber seine Hand glitt kräftig über seinen Schwanz und brachte ihn dem Moment immer näher.  
Als John jetzt seine Hand ausstreckte und seine Finger mit Merediths verschränkte, war es um ihn geschehen. Auch wenn John kaum Druck ausübte, so reichte doch alleine das Wissen, dass das Johns Finger waren, aus, um Meredith alle guten Vorsätze, es noch etwas genießen zu wollen, vergessen zu lassen.   
Er lehnte sich John entgegen und als der noch einmal: „Komm schon“, sagte, ergab er sich ins Unvermeidliche. Mit einem Rausch aus wundervollen Gefühlen und einem Hauch von Staunen sah er, wie sein weißer Samen ein bizarres Muster auf Johns Oberschenkel und Bauch formte. Als er Johns schlaffes Glied traf, zuckte es einmal, aber es war noch zu früh für eine neue Erektion.

Mit allerletzter Kraft dachte er daran, nicht auf einfach auf John niederzusinken, sondern dessen lädierten Zustand nicht zu vergessen und sank neben ihm nieder und starrte einen Moment, voll von Glücksgefühlen, die seinen ganzen Körper überschwemmten, gegen die Decke.  
John legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, Meredith legte seine Finger darüber und sagte tatsächlich mal gar nichts, weil ihm alle Worte für diesen Moment zu banal erschienen. 

Sie wachten erst wieder auf, als die übliche Zeit ihres Abendessens schon längst vergangen war. Meredith war um John gewickelt, der hatte sein gesundes Bein zwischen Merediths geschoben und so grinsten sie sich nur verschwörerisch an, ohne darüber zu reden. Stattdessen debattierten sie lieber ein bisschen, ob in die Brotsuppe nun Speck rein sollte oder nicht. 

An diesem Abend erzählte John ein wenig über sein Leben, wie er mit Ronon Dex auf den letzten Kreuzzug gezogen war, weil er als zweiter Sohn nicht den Hof geerbt hatte, sondern sich eine andere Beschäftigung hatte suchen müssen. Und wie er dann nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Heiligen Land mit Ronon angefangen hatte, den korrupten und grausamen Sheriff zu bekämpfen und wie sich das schon länger hinzog, als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatten. 

Meredith gab noch ein paar Geschichten aus dem Kloster zum Besten, besonders regte er sich aber über unfähige Klosterbrüder auf. John lachte, Meredith grummelte und sie fielen erst gegen Mitternacht ins Bett. Für eine Sekunde war es ungewohnt und die Ereignisse des Nachmittags waren beiden gegenwärtig, aber dann zog Meredith Johns Hand auf seinen Bauch und sie schliefen mit der Körperwärme des anderen im Unterbewusstsein ein. 

\-----------------------------------------

Nach der Entdeckung der Gewänder der Tempelritter, war John neugierig geworden und hatte im Haus und in den Stallungen weitergesucht, während sich Meredith der Gartenarbeit widmete. Er hatte direkt unter dem Bett noch zwei lange Messer gefunden, so aufgehängt, dass man, gerade aus dem Schlaf erwacht, mit einem Griff herankam. Nachdem er auch noch einen Bogen mit etlichen Pfeilen im Hühnerhaus gefunden hatte, war er immer mehr davon überzeugt, dass die beiden Brüder Tempelritter waren, die sich versteckten, aus welchem Grund auch immer. 

Wenn er nicht versuchte, mehr über die geheimnisvollen Bewohner des Hauses herauszufinden, bestand er darauf, Meredith in den Gemüsegarten zu begleiten und sich an leichten Arbeiten zu beteiligen. Er bekam nicht viel mehr zugeteilt, als die Stangenbohnen hochzubinden, die Schweine zu füttern und die Ziege zu melken, aber er hatte wenigstens den Eindruck, ein wenig zum täglichen Unterhalt beizutragen. 

Am Abend lasen sie oder spielten ein Brettspiel – doch nicht zu lange, denn beide waren begierig darauf, den Körper des anderen besser kennenzulernen. Es war ein vorsichtiges und langsames Herantasten mit vielen, langen Küssen. Johns Zustand erlaubte immer noch keine wilden und damit unvorsichtigen Bewegungen, aber Küsse waren ein ganz sicheres Terrain. Wenn sie es dann vor Spannung nicht mehr aushielten, brachten sie sich mit ihren Händen zum Höhepunkt und schworen sich, alles andere nachzuholen, sobald John wieder vollständig genesen war. 

Am Ende der zweiten Woche ihres Aufenthalts waren sie gerade dabei, die Zwiebeln zu gießen, als sie einen Reiter über die Felder auf sich zu kommen sahen. Das war sicher keiner der unmittelbaren Nachbarn, denn von denen hatten sie noch zwei weitere kennengelernt und die waren alle zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen. John beschattete die Augen – und da sah er, dass der Reiter nicht alleine war! Am Waldrand waren noch weitere Berittene auszumachen, wenn man ganz genau hinschaute. Das war verflucht nicht gut! Wie hatten sie ihr Versteck gefunden? 

„Meredith! Das sind bestimmt nicht Ronons Leute und sonst fällt mir nur noch eine Gruppierung ein, die auch zu Pferd unterwegs ist.“ Er zwang sich, die Panik, die er fühlte, aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. „Zu Fuß können wir ihnen nicht entkommen, ich schlage vor, wir verschanzen uns im Haus. Da haben wir wenigstens ein paar Waffen. Ich hole auch noch die Waffen aus der Scheune.“ 

Rodney stellte die Gießkanne auf den Boden. „Verdammt!“ Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, dann atmete tief durch. „Verdammt, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern. Ich schicke die Taube los.“ Schon gleich zu Beginn hatte Rodney ein kleines Pergament beschrieben, in dem er Hilfe anforderte. Er brauchte es der Taube jetzt nur noch anzubinden und sie loszuschicken. Er hoffte nur, dass sie wohlbehalten bei Bruder Radek ankam. Er war weniger optimistisch, dass sie es so lange auf sich allein gestellt aushalten würde, bis die Hilfe wirklich bei ihnen eintraf. Aber es gab keine Alternative, sie mussten es versuchen. 

John schleppte noch einen Eimer frisches Wasser in die Küche, falls sie eine Weile ausharren mussten und er nahm auch noch ein paar Äpfel aus dem Stall mit, von wo er die Schwerter der Tempelritter geholt hatte.   
Rodney stürzte mit viel Schwung zur Tür hinein, versicherte, dass die Taube unterwegs war und der Reitertrupp, den er auf knapp zehn Leute schätzte, höchstens noch drei, vier Minuten entfernt war.   
Sie verriegelten die Fenster und die Eingangstür und bewaffneten sich. Einen leichten Angriff würde die schwere Holztür aushalten, vor allem, da die Reiter bestimmt nicht auf eine Belagerung eingerichtet waren, aber im Endeffekt war dies keine Burganlage, sondern ein Bauernhaus und es würde früher oder später fallen.

„Ich frage mich, wie sie uns gefunden haben?“ Nervös lief Meredith auf und ab.   
„Keine Ahnung. Zumal wir nicht mehr auf dem Territorium des Sheriffs sind. Aber wahrscheinlich hat Kolya seinen Leuten dermaßen die Hölle heiß gemacht, dass sie geflissentlich ignorieren, dass sie hier gar nicht sein dürften.“   
„Ich …“ erschrocken hielt Meredith inne, als etwas mit einem zischenden Surren und dann einem heftigen Schlag die Fensterläden traf. „Was war das?“   
„Eine erste Salve von Pfeilen, würde ich sagen.“ Es hatte begonnen. Die Idylle der letzten beiden Wochen war damit beendet. Die Realität hatte sie wieder ein. 

Einen Moment geschah nichts, nur das Klappern der Hufe kam näher, dann wurde an der Eingangstür gerüttelt und gleichzeitig versuchte jemand, die Fensterläden von außen zu öffnen. Beide waren jedoch aus stabilem Holz mit metallenen Verstärkungen und ließen sich nicht einfach so aushebeln. 

„Wir wissen, dass du da drin bist, Sheppard! Also komm raus und stell dich, du Feigling!“, höhnte einer der Männer.   
„Und bring dein Mönchlein gleich mit, ehe es sich noch vor Angst in die Hose macht!“, lachte ein anderer.   
Meredith wollte aufbrausen, aber John hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Wir müssen Zeit gewinnen, lass sie sich abreagieren. Erst dann fordern wir sie heraus und gewinnen somit vielleicht noch mal etwas Zeit.“

„Na, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, du räudiger Hund? Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man wie eine Maus in der Falle sitzt?“ Die Stimme gehörte einem dritten Mann und kam aus einer anderen Richtung. Um das ganze Haus herum hörte man Hufgetrappel. 

„Die reiten durch den Gemüsegarten und zerstören alles!“, beschwerte sich Meredith.   
„Da ist es ja gut, dass wir gestern noch einen Teil geerntet haben.“ Der Klosterbruder hatte manchmal wirklich seltsame Sorgen! Aber wahrscheinlich war das seine Art mit dieser Situation umzugehen, die John als ziemlich aussichtslos ansah, zumal die Angreifer jetzt ernsthaft anfingen, irgendetwas gegen die Eingangstür zu rammen.

„Wird sie halten?“, fragte Meredith ängstlich.   
„Wir können nur darauf hoffen.“ Das unaufhörliche dumpfe Pochen gegen die Tür machte aus Johns Worten mehr einen Wunsch als eine Tatsache. 

„Wenn du dich ergibst und freiwillig rauskommst, garantiere ich dir einen schnellen Tod“, ließ sich Sheriff Kolyas Stimme vernehmen. „Wenn nicht, werde ich dich vierteilen lassen und dein Kopf wird auf einer Pike aufgespießt die Stadtmauer schmücken als deutliches Zeichen, dass sich Aufstand nicht lohnt. Hast du gehört, du Schandfleck deiner Familie?“ 

John biss die Zähne aufeinander. Zeit gewinnen – das war das wichtigste. Je länger die Tür zu blieb, desto größer waren ihre Chancen. Er schluckte die Beleidigung ohne Antwort hinunter. 

„Du bist kein Mann, du bist eine Memme! Verschanzt dich in einer Bauernkate – ein prächtiges Ende für einen Kreuzritter, fürwahr!“, höhnte der, der zu Beginn gesprochen hatte, mit lauter Stimme.  
„Cowen hat Recht. Das ist keines Mannes würdig. Und weiß du was, Sheppard, wenn du nicht herauskommst, bis ich bis zehn gezählt habe, habe ich eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit für dich. Ich werde dir als erstes deine Eier abschneiden, denn die brauchst du ja nicht mehr, da du kein Mann bist, wie wir dann alle wissen!“, lachte Kolya böse. 

John presste die Fingernägel in seine Handinnenflächen und schwieg.  
Derweil ging das Hämmern gegen die Tür und die Fensterläden unaufhörlich weiter.   
Kolyas Stimme ließ sich erneut vernehmen: „Eins, zwei, drei, vier …“ 

„Garantiert ihr freies Geleit für den Mönch, wenn ich mich ergebe?“, fragte Sheppard laut genug, damit man ihn draußen hören konnte.   
„Nein, nein“, sagte Meredith leise, aber eindringlich. Er umklammerte Johns Arm „Die werden mich nie im Leben gehen lassen.“ Er blickte John mit großen, schreckgeweiteten Augen an.   
„Das weiß ich, aber wir sind jetzt in der Verhandlungsphase angekommen“, flüsterte John, obwohl das nicht nötig gewesen wäre, bei dem Krach, den die Angreifer machten. 

„Freies Geleit für den Mönch, wenn ihr beide mit erhobenen Händen herauskommt“, versprach Kolya, aber man brauchte keine große Menschenkenntnis, um herauszuhören, dass das ein leeres Versprechen war. 

„Sie flammen die Tür und die Fensterläden an!“, rief Meredith alarmiert, der Geruch nach verkohltem Holz war jetzt auch schon deutlich auszumachen.  
„Sie werden wahrscheinlich versuchen, uns auszuräuchern. Hier ist Wasser. Binde dir ein feuchtes Tuch gegen den Rauch um, dann können wir noch etwas Zeit gewinnen.“ 

In dem Augenblick splitterte einer der Fensterläden und eine Hellebarde wurde durch das entstandene Loch gestoßen. Meredith und auch John standen zu weit weg, als dass sie ihnen Schaden zugefügt hätte. Doch wie John schon befürchtete hatte, flog kurze Zeit später ein brennender und mit Öl getränkter Ball durchs Fenster.   
„Na, wollt ihr lieber brennen? Das könnt ihr gerne haben!“ Zwei weitere brennende Stoffbälle flogen hinterher. 

„Aufhören!“, schrie John, während es Meredith gelang, die Bälle in den Wassereimer zu befördern, ehe sie irgendetwas in Flammen setzen konnten. „Ich habe mich entschieden. Gebt mir ein unterzeichnetes Papier, dass Bruder Meredith frei ist, ins Kloster zurückzugehen und ich komme heraus.“   
Meredith schüttelte ihn. „Nein! Wir waren uns doch einig …“   
John verschloss Meredith den Mund mit einem raschen Kuss. Dann meinte er: „Ich traue Kolya nicht von hier bis Mittag. Auch nicht mit einem unterzeichneten Papier. Aber mir fällt nichts mehr ein.“ 

Ein Brandpfeil flog durch den Kamin und hätte um ein Haar Meredith getroffen. Er entzündete statt dessen fast sofort das trockene Stroh, das überall auf dem Fußboden lag und Meredith konnte es nur löschen, indem er den Eimer mit dem Wasser darüber entleerte. 

„Schluss!“, brüllte John.   
„Dann kommt raus!“   
„Zeigt mir das Papier!“  
„Ihr habt mein Wort, das muss reichen“, erwiderte Kolya hochmütig. 

Ein weiterer Brandpfeil flog durch den Kamin und schlitterte über den Herd auf den Fußboden. Nur weil es an der Stelle nass war, gelang es Meredith und John den Brand auszutreten. 

„Der wird uns bei lebendigem Leibe rösten. Oh, Gott, John. Ich werde unter der Folter alles verraten, was er wissen will. Dinge gestehen, die ich nie gemacht habe. Ich werde dich verraten und ihm im Endeffekt sagen, was er hören will. Ich weiß das, ich kann solche Schmerzen nicht aushalten.“ Meredith schaute John fest in die Augen, als er das sagte. 

John bewunderte seinen Mut, denn es gehörte bestimmt ebensoviel Mut dazu laut einzugestehen, dass man zu schwach war, Folter durchzustehen, wie sie wirklich durchzustehen. Und es war seine Schuld. „Es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass du wegen mir in dieser Lage bist“, wisperte John. „Wenn du mir nicht …“  
„Hey, keine Selbstvorwürfe. Ich möchte die vergangenen Tage um nichts in der Welt missen.“ Meredith legte seine Hand an Johns Wange. „Es waren die besten meines Lebens. Das war es wert.“ Er schaffte ein schiefes Lächeln, das aber nicht seine Augen erreichte.

Ein weiterer Brandpfeil, der durch das Küchenfenster geschossen wurde, traf genau den ‚Lancelot’, der noch auf dem Tisch lag, weil sie am Vorabend noch in ihm gelesen hatten. John konnte ein Übergreifen der Flammen nur verhindern, indem er das Buch mit einem beherzten Wurf in den Herd warf. 

„Ihr habt eure Chance gehabt! Jetzt holen wir euch jetzt heraus. Und, hörst du mir auch gut zu, Sheppard? Als erstes werden wir dem Mönch die Hände und die Füße abhacken, das wird ein Spaß! Damit kann er, falls er das überlebt, noch im Kloster leben, er wird aber niemals mehr einem Flüchtigen wie dir helfen! Und du wirst dabei zuschauen. Erst dann bist du dran!“ 

Während Kolya seine Drohungen ausstieß, hatte Meredith eine kleine Flasche herbeigeholt und träufelte etwas auf zwei Stücke Brot. „Das ist das Gift des Eisenhutes in sehr konzentrierter Form“, erklärte er. „Wenn du das Brot isst, wird deine Atmung gelähmt und du bist in ein paar Minuten tot.“   
„Ich kann nicht mein eigenes Leben nehmen. Das ist …“ John hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Genauso verboten, wie das, was wir die letzten Tage getan haben, ja, ich weiß“, erklärte Meredith kurz und bündig. „Aber ich werde so nicht leben. Ich kann so nicht leben.“ 

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe, runzelte die Stirn, dann straffte er sich und streckte die Hand nach dem Brot aus. „In Ordnung. Unter einer Bedingung. Erst stürzen wir da voll bewaffnet raus und nehmen so viele von denen mit, wie wir schaffen. Vielleicht töten sie uns, wenn wir nur fest genug draufschlagen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich das beste Auskommen. Wenn nicht, falls wir dann ausweglos umzingelt sind … mache ich es.“   
Meredith war sich nicht sicher, ob John das nur ihm zuliebe sagte, oder ob er wirklich dazu bereit wäre. Aber das konnte er in der verbleibenden Zeit nicht abklären – er hoffte nur, dass sie nachher beide tot wären und nicht einer von ihnen in Gefangenschaft. „Gut. So machen wir es.“ 

Sie verstauten das vergiftete Brot in ihrer Kleidung, bewaffneten sich mit den Schwertern der Tempelritter, steckten die Messer in den Gürtel und John spannte noch locker einen Pfeil in den Bogen, den er in die Hand nahm, in der er nicht das Schwert hielt. Er erklärte dem Mönch kurz, wie sie vorgehen wollten, um den bestmöglichen Ausgangspunkt zu haben, dann bedeutete er ihm, die Tür zu öffnen. 

„Noch einen Kuss“, forderte Meredith und legte John besitzergreifend seine Hand in den Nacken. Er zog ihn zu sich heran und voller verzweifelter Leidenschaft drang er mit seiner Zunge in Johns Mund vor.   
Jeglicher Protest erstarb auf Johns Lippen und er küsste mit der gleichen Rücksichtslosigkeit zurück. Weder er noch Meredith hatten es ausgesprochen, aber es war beiden klar, dass dieser Kuss wohl ihr letzter war. Wenn sie jetzt vor die Tür traten, waren sie so gut wie tot. Für ihn war es ein Ende, wie er es Zeit seines Lebens erwartet hatte. Im Kampf zu fallen, hatte sich immer wie seine Bestimmung angefühlt. Er bedauerte es nur unendlich, dass er Meredith da mit herein gezogen hatte, dem Mönch hätte er einen ruhigen Lebensabend im Kloster gewünscht.   
Das Splittern von Holz brachte ihn unbarmherzig in die Gegenwart zurück und er löste sich von Meredith. 

„Nehmen wir so viele von ihnen mit auf die andere Seite wie wir können“, sagte der Mönch mit weit festerer Stimme, als John es für möglich gehalten hätte und schaute ihn mit entschlossen vorgeschobenem Kinn an.  
John schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen. 

Meredith öffnete die Tür in dem Moment, als Kolyas Leute sie aus den Angeln rissen und so waren die Leute des Sheriffs nicht darauf gefasst, dass sie von gezückten Schwertern empfangen wurde. Mit einem Gurgeln und aufspritzendem Blut sackten die ersten beiden in sich zusammen. John gelang es noch, seinen eingelegten Pfeil auf einen der Reiter zu schießen, leider nicht auf Sheriff Kolya, der stand zu ungünstig. 

Dann stellten er und der Mönch sich Rücken an Rücken und wehrten die Angreifer nach bestem Vermögen ab, aber nun sieben gegen zwei, von denen der eine noch dazu unerfahren in der Waffenkunst war, war ein sehr ungleicher Kampf. John gelang es noch, zwei von Kolyas Männern zu verwunden, vor allem, diese anscheinend nicht mit aller Härte vorgingen, da sie wohl den Auftrag hatten, ihn lebend gefangen zu nehmen.“   
Meredith wurde nach kurzer Zeit das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen und er zog den kurzen Dolch, der in seinem Gürtel steckte. 

Leider waren Kolyas Leute nicht so dumm, dass sie immer nur einen ihrer Leute in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann angreifen ließen, sondern sie hatten schnell gelernt und attackierten jeweils zu dritt. Meredith schrie auf, als ihn ein Schwerthieb am Oberschenkel traf, aber verbissen versuchte er, sich weiter mit seinem Messer zu verteidigen. 

Auch John wurde das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen, er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, es gegen die hämmernden Schläge von Klinge auf Klinge zu halten. Es zeigte sich deutlich, dass er noch längst nicht wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte war und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Kolyas Männer bedrängten sie, umzingelten sie und auch wenn es John noch gelang, einen von ihnen an der Hand zu verletzen, so spürte er doch nur einen Augenblick später eine scharfe Klinge an seiner Kehle, die die Haut anritzte. 

„Messer weg, oder der Mönch verliert seine Hand!“ Kolya war vom Pferd gestiegen und stand jetzt direkt vor John, den seine Männer mit einem gezielten Tritt in seine Kniekehlen zu Boden zwangen. John landete unsanft auf den Knien und konnte einen Schmerzenslaut dabei nicht unterdrücken. Jetzt, da die aufgeputschten Sinne des Kampfes langsam wieder ruhiger wurden, spürte er jeden Knochen und jede alte Verletzung in seinem Körper. Er warf einen raschen Blick auf Meredith, der auch auf dem Boden kniete, die Hände vor dem Körper zum Gebet gefaltet. 

John ließ seinen Dolch fallen und mit deutlich sichtbarer Genugtuung hielt ihm Kolya einen Finger unter das Kinn, und bog seinen Kopf nach oben, so dass er den Sheriff anschauen musste.   
„Jetzt habe ich dich, Sheppard, und dieses Mal wirst du mir nicht wieder entkommen. Und dein Tod wird so grausam und langsam sein, dass auf Jahre niemand mehr mit euch und eurem elenden Trupp von Gesetzlosen zu tun haben will.“   
John sammelte Speichel in seinem viel zu trockenen Mund und spuckte auf Kolyas Stiefel. „Fahr zur Hölle, du Bastard!“. Er schloss die Augen und erwartete Kolyas Rache.

Einer von Kolyas Männern wollte John für diese Beleidigung ein Schwert durch den Leib rammen, doch Kolya hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Nein! Das ist genau das, was er will. Und das wäre ein viel zu gnädiges Ende für ihn. Bewacht ihn, achtet darauf, dass er sich nicht rührt.“ 

Er schritt zu dem Mönch und verkündete mit kalter Stimme: „Dann wollen wir mal mit dir anfangen. Ich will, dass du schreist, kleiner Pfaffe, so dass man es bis ins Kloster hört. Auch als Warnung für den Abt in dieser undurchsichtigen Geschichte. Du sollst den Tag verfluchen, an dem du geboren wurdest!“ 

„Erlaubt mir ein letztes Gebet“, sagte Meredith mit brüchiger Stimme. Es war soweit. Er musste jetzt vor seinen Schöpfer treten und trotz seiner betont furchtlosen Worte zu John, was Selbstmord betraf, lastete die Schuld, die er jetzt auf sich nahm, schwerer auf ihm, als er zuvor gedacht hatte. Er murmelte die lateinischen Worte des Gebets, das er immer sprach, wenn er für einen Kranken nichts mehr tun konnte. Ihn trösteten die Worte jedoch kaum und das vergiftete Brot schien einen Ring aus Feuer in seine Hand zu brennen. Aber die Alternative – nein, das konnte er noch weniger. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf John und murmelte mit Tränen in den Augen: „Verzeih mir.“ 

John öffnete seine zur Faust geballten Hände und Meredith sah, dass er das Brot nicht in ihnen hielt. „Verzeih mir“, meinte John mit unendlicher Traurigkeit in der Stimme. Er wäre gerne mit Meredith gegangen, weniger um der Folter zu entgehen, sondern viel mehr, um ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Aber er konnte es nicht. Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass der Mann Gottes in dieser Hinsicht konsequenter sein konnte als er selbst. „Ich kann nicht.“ 

Meredith nickte, Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er führte das Brot zum Mund. „Ich verstehe.“ Er durfte jetzt nicht daran denken, wozu sich John damit selbst verdammte. Er wollte mit einem Bild von John, der sich lachend über ihn beugte und dessen Hände verlangend über seinen Körper glitten, aus dem Leben scheiden und nicht mit dem Bild vor Augen, wie sie John in dem Kerker vorgefunden hatten. Doch das war schwerer als gedacht. 

Er starrte fest in Johns Augen, hob die Hand zum Mund, doch in der Sekunde, in der er einen Bissen nehmen wollte, schrie einer der Soldaten auf, ein zweiter kippte mit Schreck geweiteten Augen vom Pferd und ließ ein letztes Stöhnen hören. Seine Augen brachen, als er mit einem letzten Röcheln auf dem Boden landete. Von einem Pfeil durchbohrt.

Meredith fiel das Brot aus der Hand. 

Voller Wut drehte sich Kolya wirbelnd zu Sheppard herum und hob die Schwerthand zum Schlag. „Stirb!“   
Doch bevor er sie niedersausen lassen konnte, ließ er einen mörderischen Schrei zwischen Wut, Enttäuschung und Schmerz hören, als sein Arm in dem Moment von einem Pfeil durchbohrt wurde. Das Schwert fiel ihm aus der verletzten Hand und landete klirrend auf dem Boden. 

Drei Reiter näherten sich und sie schossen weitere Pfeile ab, so dass Sheriff Kolya schließlich brüllte: „Rückzug! Sofort! Auf die Pferde!“ Er schwang sich auf seins und schon im Angaloppieren feuerte er Sheppard noch ein: „Das ist nicht das Ende! Ich habe dich einmal gefunden, ich werde dich wieder finden!“ entgegen. Dann brachte er sich hinter seinen Leuten in dem Wald in Sicherheit. 

Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, während nur die Hufschläge zu hören waren, die im Wald verschwanden und die der drei Reiter, die näher kamen. Aber John war viel zu kraftlos, um sich auch nur eine Handbreit zu bewegen.  
Meredith war viel zu geschockt und erleichtert gleichzeitig, um sich aus seiner knienden Position zu erheben und so verharrten sie immer noch in der Stellung, als der erste der Reiter von seinem Pferd sprang.   
„Ronon“, wisperte John voller Erleichterung, als der große, kräftige Mann auf ihn zutrat.

„John!“ Ronon kniete neben John nieder und betastete vorsichtig die sichtbaren Wunden. Er warf einen Blick zu dem Mönch„Gott sei Dank, ihr seid beide am Leben.“   
„So gerade noch“, erwiderte John mit einem kleinen Lachen, in dem seine Fassungslosigkeit deutlich mitschwang.   
Die beiden anderen Reiter stiegen ebenfalls von ihren Pferden und traten näher. 

„Wie könnt Ihr so schnell hier sein?“, fragte Meredith. „Die Taube kann doch unmöglich schon am Kloster sein?“   
„Wir kommen nicht vom Kloster“, erwiderte Ronon. „Ich war zufällig bei meiner Frau, als ich Nachricht erhielt, dass der Sheriff mit einem Trupp Bewaffneter tatsächlich in die Nachbargrafschaft einmarschiert ist. Das war so ungewöhnlich, da war mir klar, dass er irgendwie herausgefunden haben musste, wo ihr euch aufhaltet. Jonathan und Daniel“, er zeigte auf die beiden anderen Männer, „waren sofort bereit mitzukommen – und wir haben uns unverzüglich auf den Weg gemacht.“ 

„Keine Sekunde zu früh!“, stellte Meredith fest. Dann ließ er sich von Daniel aufhelfen, während Jonathan zu Ronon und John getreten war und eines der Schwerter aufhob, die John aus dem Stall geholt hatte.   
„Wo habt Ihr das her?“, erkundigte sich Jonathan in einem leicht aggressiven Tonfall.  
„Als ich ein Versteck für Merediths Kutte gesucht habe, habe ich es hinter den Brettern gefunden“, erwiderte John ruhig.   
„Da wäre es auch besser geblieben.“   
„Die Schwerter haben uns gute Dienste geleistet, und ich glaube nicht, dass jemand von Kolyas Leuten darauf geachtet hat, dass das Kreuz der Tempelritter in den Knauf eingraviert ist.“ John hielt die Luft an, denn jetzt hatte er alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt.  
Jonathan schaute ihn aus schmalen Augen an, dann nickte er und hob das zweite Schwert auf. 

„Wir müssen weg hier“, stellte Ronon fest. „Ich traue dem Sheriff durchaus zu, dass er mit mehr Leuten zurückkommt.“   
„Daniel und ich werden hier bleiben, dann könnt ihr unsere Pferde haben.“ Jonathan machte eine Kopfbewegung zu den friedlich vor dem Gemüsegarten grasenden Tieren.   
„Und die Nachbarn?“, fragte Meredith.   
„Werden es ganz normal finden, dass wir uns wieder um unser Haus und die Tiere kümmern, wenn ihr wieder weg seid.“ Daniel nickte bei diesen Worten Jonathan zu, der seine Aussage wortlos bestätigte. 

Aber erst mussten Merediths und Johns Wunden verbunden werden. Währenddessen erfuhren sie, dass Elizabeth Weir heil aus der Sache herausgekommen war, weil Simon Weirs Einfluss auf den Sheriff groß genug war.   
„Sie darf das Haus jetzt nur mit einer Eskorte verlassen, aber sie hat mir erklärt, dass Simon das nicht lange durchhalten wird“, konnte der Graf von Dex berichten.   
Dann erklärte Meredith Jonathan und Daniel noch, warum leider der ‚Lancelot’ in den Flammen des Herdes gelandet war und John entschuldigte sich, dass sie das Haus jetzt in dieser Unordnung und mit Brandflecken zurück lassen würden.   
„Das sind alles Sachen, die man leicht ersetzen kann“, winkte Daniel ab. 

Ronon versprach, einen Schmied vorbei zu schicken, der die Eisenbeschläge an der Tür und den Fensterläden erneuern würde, dann wurde es auch Zeit, sich zu bedanken, zu verabschieden und auf den Weg zu machen, wenn sie vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit noch die Burg erreichen wollten. 

Auf dem Weg zur Burg begegnete ihnen ein Trupp von einem Dutzend Mönchen, mit Heugabeln, Knüppeln und Steinschleudern bewaffnet, die von Bruder Radek angeführt wurden.   
„Bruder Meredith!“, rief der überglücklich, als er seinen Freund und Klosterbruder auf einem der Pferde entdeckte.   
„Bruder Radek … du bist … du hast …?“ Voller Staunen und Rührung schaute Meredith auf seine Klosterbrüder, die ihm tatsächlich hatten zur Hilfe kommen wollen.   
„Sobald wir die Nachricht gelesen haben, ist der Abt ist zur Burg geritten, um Hilfe zu holen und da haben wir gedacht, wir machen uns schon mal auf den Weg“, erklärte Bruder Radek schlicht.   
„Ihr hättet alle getötet werden können“, meinte John kopfschüttelnd.   
„Wir sind doch Mönche, uns hätte der Sheriff doch nichts getan“, erklärte ein rundlicher, glatzköpfiger Mönch zuversichtlich.   
„Bruder George, der Sheriff schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, einen Mönch zu foltern“, berichtigte Meredith mit Schaudern in der Stimme.   
Geschockt tauschten die Mönche Blicke aus.   
„Was passiert jetzt?“, erkundigte sich Bruder Radek. „Denn wenn das so ist, dann seid ihr hier nirgendwo mehr sicher, auch nicht im Kloster.“ Betrübt schüttelte er den Kopf. 

Der Graf von Dex mischte sich ein. „Das letzte Wort hat natürlich der Abt. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er Bruder Meredith erlaubt, meinen Sondergesandten John Sheppard nach Aquitanien zu begleiten, schließlich hat der sich schon wieder in einen Kampf gestürzt und braucht erneut den Beistand eines Heilers.“   
„Nach Aquitanien? Zum Château Dex?“, fragte John mit hochgezogener Braue.  
„Genau, ich habe diverse Papiere, die dringend dort gebraucht werden. Ich hätte sonst einen anderen Boten losgeschickt.“   
„Meinst du, deine Cousine Larin ist sehr erfreut, mich zu sehen?“ John verzog das Gesicht.   
Ronon lachte. „Das ist sie bestimmt. Aber du meinst wahrscheinlich eher, dass du nicht so erpicht darauf bist, Larin wieder zu sehen, oder?“  
„Was ist mit dieser Cousine?“, erkundigte sich Meredith.   
„Das erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal“, beendete John die Unterhaltung über die Dame. „Also schön, reisen wir zum Château Dex. Das dürfte selbst für den Sheriff weit genug weg sein.“   
Ronon hielt sein unruhiges Pferd zurück. „Und da der Abt sowieso gerade bei Amelia ist, könnten wir dann ja alles Weitere mit ihm auf der Burg klären.“  
„Ja.“ John war mehr als einverstanden. Er wollte sich endlich hinlegen, nur noch ruhen und bloß nicht schon wieder ohnmächtig werden, damit das Abenteuer auf keinen Fall so endete, wie es angefangen hatte. 

Bruder Radek trat näher an Bruder Meredith Pferd und sagte: „Dann wirst du England leider verlassen müssen, Bruder. Es ist immer sehr traurig, wenn man aus seinem Heimatland verbannt wird.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Welch ein Schicksal für dich, nach Frankreich gehen zu müssen und womöglich sogar Paris zu sehen.“ 

Es war, als ob Meredith erst in diesem Moment so richtig bewusst wurde, was das Angebot des Grafen von Dex beinhaltet. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, seine Augen begannen zu funkeln und er sagte mit überschwänglicher Begeisterung: „Paris? Oh, mein Gott, Paris! Können wir dort ein paar Tage verbringen?“ Er wandte sich an John und sprudelte hervor: „Ich möchte unbedingt die Universität besuchen und vielleicht einen kleinen Blick in ihre Bibliothek werfen. Und wenn wir schon mal da sind, würde ich mir auch gerne Notre-Dame de Paris ansehen, die Kathedrale muss sehr eindrucksvoll sein und d…“   
„Noch hat der Abt nicht zugestimmt“, dämpfte John seinen Enthusiasmus.   
„Ja, ja, aber …“ Meredith machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und Bruder Radek neckte: „Ich fürchte, er wird keine Chance bekommen, nein zu sagen, nicht wahr, Bruder Meredith?“ 

Als Meredith mitbekam, dass ihn alle anschauten, zuckte er mit den Schultern und erklärte mit so viel falscher Bescheidenheit, wie er aufbringen konnte: „Er wird doch nicht den Gesandten des Grafen seines Heilers berauben, oder?“ Er ließ sich behutsam vom Pferd gleiten, sehr darauf bedacht sein Bein, das von einem dicken Verband geziert wurde, nicht zu sehr zu belasten, knuffte John gegen dessen Oberschenkel und wiederholte noch einmal mit leuchtenden Augen: „Paris!“

Bruder Radek trat auf ihn zu, umarmte Meredith einmal kurz und meinte: „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise, wohin sie dich auch im Endeffekt führen wird. Und ich denke, es gibt im ganzen Kloster niemandem, dem eine solche Reise so viel wert ist wie dir – wie du uns ja oft genug hast wissen lassen.“   
Die anderen Mönche lachten oder grinsten, so dass es klar war, dass Meredith wohl mehr als einmal über seine verpassten Chancen, nach Italien auf die Universität zu gehen, gesprochen haben musste.   
„Komm gesund wieder zurück, aber erst, wenn es hier wieder sicher ist, und vergiss uns nicht ganz.“   
„Das werde ich nicht. Ich … es … vielen Dank, dass ihr zu meiner Rettung kommen wolltet. Danke sehr.“  
„Gern geschehen.“  
Meredith schüttelte auch noch den anderen Glaubensbrüdern die Hand, bis Bruder Radek bestimmt sagte: „Jetzt aber rauf aufs Pferd, sonst reist der Sondergesandte ohne dich nach Frankreich.“   
Müde ließ sich John vernehmen: „Der zukünftige Gesandte möchte eigentlich nur noch in ein Bett fallen und sich ausruhen. Wenn also mein Reisegefährte langsam mal wieder aufsteigen könnte …“ Er warf Meredith, der immer noch vor Glück strahlte, einen so nachsichtigen aber auch leicht spöttischen Blick zu, dass der ganz eilfertig sagte: „Ich komme ja schon. Ich komme ja schon.“ 

Während Meredith wieder aufstieg, versprach Ronon den Mönchen: „Ich werde den Abt morgen früh mit einer Begleitung zurückschicken. Wir werden den heutigen Abend noch nutzen, um auch unserer weiteres, gemeinsames Vorgehen gegen Sheriff Kolya zu besprechen.“  
Bruder Radek räusperte sich. „Vielleicht wäre es auch an der Zeit, Herr, dass Ihr offiziell wieder aus dem Heiligen Land zurückkehrt? Denn vielleicht kann ein Graf von Dex mehr ausrichten, als ein Gesetzloser namens Ronon Hood?“  
„Das ist eine Überlegung wert.“

Es gab noch ein letztes Adieu, dann machten sich die Mönche zurück auf den Weg zum Kloster, die drei Reiter setzten ihren Weg zur Burg fort. Bruder Meredith konnte kaum glauben, welche rasanten Wendungen sein Schicksal in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatte. Von ruhiger Zweisamkeit am Morgen zu seinem fast sicher geglaubten Tod am Nachmittag und nun am Abend sah es so aus, als sollte sich endlich sein größter Wunsch erfüllen und er könnte auf Reisen gehen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf John und er berichtigte sich. Sein größter Wunsch hatte sich schon erfüllt. Er strahlte John an.   
Nur zu dumm, dass sie jetzt beide verletzt waren und wieder ein paar Tage warten mussten, ehe sie gesund genug waren, um mehr als nur Küsse auszutauschen. 

 

\----------------------ENDE------------------------------

 

©Antares, Mai-Juni 2014


End file.
